Mercenary
by Zacks-clone
Summary: It seems somone has come up with the location of Jenovas head. Can this new cast of characters stop this man as doom is again spelled out for the Planet?Will the old ones come in to help?
1. Blade

What if things were just a little different?

"What type of things you excel at?"

"Anything you wish.."

"Sniper?"

"If that is who you want me to be."

"Ha ha, I like your attitude. Thief?"

She tossed his wallet onto the table, having snitched it from his pocket the moment she got close enough. The man hadn't notice, apparently, for his eyes widened. For a brief moment, anger flamed under his skin, but that moment died quickly, and he was back to laughing. 

"Talented kid, aint ya?"

'Its aren't you, you fool.' She thought in bitter disgust, but made no attempt to actually tell the man this. Leaning back in her seat, she watched him down another beer. She'd get him drunk in no time. Drunk enough so she could make the impression she wished for tomorrow morning, once he woke.

"How long you been in the city?"

"Just long enough to despise it."

"Despise it eh? Guess its not much to look at."

'Get to your questions already! My time is precious and I shall not have it wasted on the likes of you!' She forced a false smile of cheer, eyes cold behind the sunglasses she wore. "It has changed, though, sense my last visit."

"Last visit? Bartender! Another here!"

"Yes. More years then I care to remember now." 'Change the subject you large marshmallow.'

The man twirled the bottle in his fat hands, eyes gleaming with happiness.

"So, whatcha name girl?"

"Is the name important? Most business men jump right to the fees." 'Most SMART men.'

"Hah, but I don't like to work like those snoots upstairs. So give me the name."

"The name stays my own. I do not give out my name to people I have never worked with. Keeps me out trouble with the authorities, incase some pig decides to sequel."

The man nodded. "You're a smart chick. I like you. Alright, how much you charge?"

"Depends on the job."

"Roughly, for a murder, how much?"

"Twenty Six thousand, and it guarantees you I wound this man your after."

"Tw-"

" Thirty thousand if I need to buy my own materials. In total, about Forty thousand. Less if I pop him off using bullets, more if I need to go head on head. He sees who I am, and I'll charge you more."

"Shit, I could hire someone closer to him for cheaper!"

"Question: Could they get the job done? What's their record?" She had him on this, and she knew it. He knew it. The look on his face told her he was stumped, and beat.

"You know some of the people I have worked for. I get the job done, quickly. I get it done with no witnesses left."

"True… True. Lemme sleep on it then, doll."

"Wonderful. Another beer?"


	2. Rif

"So…Did we get the gig?"

"We? Don't look so hopeful Rif. There was never a "we"."

The young man rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip. "Oh, shut up. Did us as two different human beings get the gig?"

'Gig'?! Where do these men come up with such nonsense. "Yeah. We got it. Damn fool wouldn't pay us in full."

She threw off her jacket, turning to stalk into the kitchen. Rif just watched in silence.

"What he pay us then?" The 28 year old asked, flopping back into a worn chair.

"Twenty down. The jerk doesn't trust us Rif. Simple as that."

"Blade, I wouldn't trust us." 'Who would? Mercenaries in this type of society just don't have a very high popularity. Or trust.'

"Yeah, well, this pigs killed before, he steals from his own men. I don't trust him. He's got nothing to fear. 'Cept us taking the money and running."

"Sadly, your honor doesn't give you enough sense to do just that." He would have in a heart beat, that was for sure. The type of cash they were raking in? Who wouldn't. Of course, there was a downfall. The authorities were after them for murders, thefts. Luckily Blade hadn't give out their name. Sensible woman. Smart.

"Look, I didn't grow up like you did." She appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, a boot in her hand. "Don't give me that complaint again."

"Whatever. So who is it this time?"

Blade shrugged, " He didn't say. Passed out late into the evening, just as I was getting to that. A few of his men kicked me out of the bar, dragging their boss upstairs. Don't know how they managed it though." She shrugged, tossing her shoes into the corner and returning to the kitchen.

Rif ran fingers though his black hair, letting it fall in front of his eyes. Blade wasn't the woman's real name. Well, not really. It happened to be a nickname for her. He didn't know her name. Like everything else she owned or claimed as her own, she kept to herself. That included the name. 

But, the nickname Rif had given her had stuck, and she used it for everything. Iris Blade. By now he couldn't remember how "Iris" came to be. Blade was simple enough- Rif had almost become a new sheath for her sword when they first met.

"Do we have any food in this place?!" Blades voice called from the kitchen, the sound of cupboard doors slamming following her.

Rif moaned and pulled himself to his feet, going to pull on his own boots. "I'm going sweet heart, I'm going."

"Rif!" He quickly pulled on his tall boots, and snatched up his jacket, and was out the door before the woman could complained about him again.


	3. Pet Names

__

"NO!"

"And why shouldn't I? What makes you think I will forgive you. What makes you think I shouldn't just end your sorry life right now. Do you have any idea what you have done to him? Do you have any clue what you have caused to happen?!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Sure. Say goodnight, Demon."

"Number 14!"

"...What?"

"I have no name. No home, no parents that I know of. I am the last of...of him. I was the last, and the first. 14."

"Lies."

"No! Give me the change to prove it! Give me the chance to show you! I beg of you! I don't wish to die! I didn't do it! Look!"

"That wont save you. I am not as trusting as most people. you were the reason we were torn, and you will be the reason I can finally die in piece!"

"Please..."

She heard the door creek open, followed by a stream of mutters and curses. She pushed herself into a sitting position, watching the black haired man kick off his boots and shift the weight of a bag. Seeing her, Rif stopped his language and glared. 

"Blade I hope your happy." He shrugged off his jacket, leaving it to be a welcome mat. "You realize I had to practically threaten the shop keeper to stay open an extra 5 minutes while I got your god damned f-"

"I appreciate it Rif." She said, cutting him off. his eyes widened for a moment in shock, as she pushed herself from the worn couch and took the bag. Shaking his head to "wake up" he glared at her retreating back. 

"You better sweet heart, cause I am not doing it ever again."

"Sure kid, sure." The woman called from the kitchen, pulling bread and cheese from the bag. "Do you want me to write out a thank you in blood or something? I said I appreciate it, that should be enough for you."

Rif was suddenly in the doorway, leaning against the empty frame. "Sorry babe, its not."

"What have I told you about the pet names?"

""If you call me one more of those friggen dumb ass names, I swear I am going to run you through with Glory."" Rif recited in a mocking tone, bobbing his head from left to right as he talked. He looked over at Blade. The woman was glaring at him in bitter distaste.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Your the one who spared my life. You could have chopped me up and stuck me into a blender. I know that was your desire." 

Blade sighed, pulling out some pre-sliced ham. "I should have."

"Jee, I feel so loved." Rif muttered, going over and taking the ham from the woman. He snatched it away from him, taking a can of soda and the cheese with her. Rif watched as she left the room, glaring. "Hey! I'm hungry to doll!"

Suddenly he had to duck to keep his head. The can of soda had seemed to come flying out of no where.


	4. Hope

__

"Jut- Put- leave me."

"I'm not just going to leave you in the middle of no where."

"You'll end up dead if you bother with me. Leave me here."

"You'll take that damn gun to your head. Com-"

"Oh shit- Put me- ah-"

"Would you stop it!"

"Put- me down dammit."

"Sorry, I cant do that."

"Oh- ow.. ow…ow…"

"Would you stop it. The pain will go away in a few days. Right now we just have to worry about getting you out of here."

"If you don't let me die now, I swear I will kill you later!"

"I'm sure. You can try it, but it isn't going to happen."

Ran fell in fat drops as he walked the street. Blade's black treanchcoat failed to keep out the water falling on his head. Bitterly, he turned into an ally way, flipping up his collar and buttoning it so as it concealed a good portion of his face. His sunglasses and black bangs hid most of the rest.

'Blade, if he realizes what's going on, I'll come back in pieces.' He thought, walking close to the wall.

Blade had decided it best for Rif to deal with the fat man. She had told him of his destination, dressed him up in cloths that would conceal anything that might give him away, and practically shoved him out the door. As much as he loved her, there were times he wished for nothing more then to bash her.

He reached a small door on the ally wall, and plastered himself next to it. He rapped gently three times, glancing up and down the empty way to make sure no one was near. None were. 

"I'm alone."

The door cracked open, and Rif slipped in out of the rain.

The bar was filled with smoke, and music played from some unknown corner. A man at the counter was sliding a few drinks to some men, while a waitress in little to nothing took orders. His eyes darted about the room from under his glasses. The man who opened the door grunted something to him, that sounded much like "what?"

"Looking for the boss."

"You was in here last night, weren't yeh?" Blade would have kicked this brute for his language. Rif understood now what he was sent to do this.

"Yeah, that was me. Boss said he wanted to speak to me again, about the mission."

"Ah. Yo!" The big mans voice silenced everyone in the place, booming high above Rif's own. "Joey! Kid here to see the boss. Take m' to the boss."

The bartender nodded, and the noise suddenly burst back into place. The man, slim but had well built muscles, came from around the counter. He nodded to Rif, and began his way to the other end of the room. Rif glanced at the man to his side, then followed the bar tender.

"You wish for me to take your jacket?" The black vested man asked, holding out his hand when the reached the door. Rif glanced at the man, then shook his head.

"I am planning on leaving soon. There's not need."

"Yes. Suit yourself then." With that, the bartender returned to his seat behind the counter. Rif shook his head, trying to clear away some smoke, and pushed open the door.

As the door closed behind him, all sound of the outside was drowned in a sea of silence. The odder of smoke and alcohol was less sharp to ones nose then in the main room. A man sat at one of the lonely tables, reading a news print. Rif cleared his throat. The large mans head rose to look at Rif.

"Ah. Miss mystery has returned. Please, sit."

"No time. I want to start this today." He kept his voice low, and created the best impression of Blades voice he could. Years of practice had gotten him to sound much like her. Few picked up on the difference. And the way he was dressed made him look much like Blade.

"Great. I had hoped you would say that." He rubbed his forehead with a large finger, grinning.

"Who is the target?"

"A member of Hope. The leader, actually."

__

Should have expected that one, Rif. Everyone in this type of shenanigan wants Cloud Strife dead. This mans just like the rest. I can see why Blade despised him.

"Wonderful. Any particular way you want him to die?"

"I just want the damn kid dead, got it? I don't care how, just don't get caught and don't get killed. I don't have time enough to hire another fool for the job."

****

Authors Note: Hope was originally created by **Riene-Strife**, first introduced (as far as my knowledge serves) in his fan fiction: **Cloud Chronicles. **Such a place was not my creation, though I wish I had been the first to think of such a thing. I suggest you read any and all stories by **Riene-Strife**, and review. Hopefully, soon, I will get him to help me with this story. This (as I believe we decided. If not, I shall change my information) is a continuation of earlier stories. "**Us**" and "**Goodbye to you**" are stories including some characters mentioned or soon to be mentioned. Read them to take a stab at what may happen. Also, "**Our Time**" and "**Cloud Chronicles**" are stories that will give you a good idea on what background this story is feeding off from. Thanks again to Riene-Strife, and also Nicki and Ant. Yeah, you guys all inspired this. Enjoy.


	5. Remember

__

"Yeah, babe?"

"What the hell-"

"Don't hang up! it's the idiot who lived with you."

"…Rif, dammit, do you have any clue what time it is?!"

"2:05 am I believe, right? Look, sorry bout the early wakeup call, but I seem to have found myself in a jam."

"What just shattered?"

"That would be a bear bottle aimed at my head. Dove, I don't ask this often, and I swear I tried to wait in till dawn at least, but-"

"…Rif? Rif? Rif, are you still there?"

"Wholy shit. Ah… Pain…"

"What happened?!"

"God…ow…Blade, I'm afraid…Please…Come get me…"

"Where are you?"

"S-sector 3. In Midgar."

"So?"

"So…What darling?"

"Who are we after?"

"Hey, I got an idea-" Rif shrugged off his jacket, hanging it to dry near the heat vent. He pulled off his rain blotched sunglasses and ruffled out his shoulder length hair. Blade was frowning, dressed in fitting black, heat to toe. Rif thought she looked lovely, despite the plainness of her outfit. Her chocolate eyes, though she never had anything to do with mako, held a soft glow to them.

He felt his body melt inside, despite the cold that swallowed his body.

"Why don't I take this project on? Just me."

"Who is it Rif?" Blade demanded. He wished she would have just agreed with him.

"Some lame street kid who stole some money from the man."

"That's a lie. People like him don't hire mercenaries to kill street kids. That's what guards and bribed idiots are for."

Rif rubbed his eyes, walking across the room, towards the bathroom. "Why cant I take this project on?"

He stepped into the small, blue painted room, head down. Silently, he turned to the mirror to examine a cut his hair had been hiding. Blade stepped into the small room next to him.

"How did that happen?"

"Damn idiot thought I stole from him. Couldn't find his wallet."

Blade shook her head. "Sorry, that was my fault. Took it from him last night." She turned around to look for the bandages on the shelf.

"So who is it Rif?"

Rif bit his lip, looking into his own green eyes. "Why cant I just take this one alone?"

"Because I got the "gig". Besides, I'd be bored otherwise. So stop stalling and who the hell is it?"

She turned about again, looking at him. His eyes drew from the mirror to look at her.

"Cloud…Strife…"


	6. Nothing

__

"Hey, how do you know the leader of Hope?"

"Dammit, you went through my things!"

"You told me to get something from your bag. I happened to have found a picture lying on top of it!"

"Liar! You went through my stuff!"

"Fine, so what? How do you know him?"

"…"

"Oh, don't give me the silent treatment dove. I want to know. I'm really sorry."

"No your not. If you were, you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Ouch. Why are you so cruel to me?"

"Why do you insist on tormenting me with the past!"

"I don't! I'm just curious!"

"Fine. Whatever. You truly wish to know?"

"Yes!"

"We lived together for a little while. That's it."

"What?! That's it? Come on, that cant be it."

"That's it."

"Look, we can go with my idea. Take the money and run." Rif said, trying hard to help her. She was silent as a stone, gathering things for a breakfast in the kitchen. She didn't make any sound to even suggest she knew he was there.

"It would be the easiest way to avoid this problem. Retire to Costa Del Sol."

"I wont have that." Blades voice was like ice, chilling his every word. "Its fine, Rif. I have no ties with the president of Hope anymore. We were merely two people who met on the street, sharing a room for a few years. There was nothing in it. Nothing at all for me."

"Your lying Blade." Rif said, biting his bottom lip after. He hated this. He didn't know the story, but he didn't believe what she had told. There was more to it. There had to have been. Why had she tried to kill him, tossing about things relating almost solely to Cloud Strife. It made no sense.

"Rif, we are being paid to kill the leader of Hope, a man I know nothing more about then-"

"Please, Blade, just…lets just stop all this. I know he means-"

"Never meant anything to me. Never." She had stopped dead, turning to him. Her eyes were on fire, but her heart was pulling itself apart.

"I already know how we will start and finish this. I know how simple this can be. Trust it a horrible thing, and human beings pass out trust all to easily. Rif, we are simply going to break a bond of trust between Cloud and someone he knew. That said and done, as simple as it sounds, A few bullets to the back, head, stomach, wherever I can hit, and…"

She turned back to the counter, opening a small slot on the wall. Silently she pulled out a photograph, one Rif had seen only once. "And there is one more scratch from my memories. One more person who knew me as who I used to be. The last to know me."

It frightened Rif. As the woman spoke, a smile was curling across her face.


	7. Going

__

"Come on Riffter."

"Blade baby, I said no."

"…You call me baby one more time, I'll put a hole in your head."

"You set your self up for that. Riffter. Ugh."

"I don't care about the damn name. Please Rif, I need this."

"I am not, I repeat, **not**, doing it Blade."

"I don't like parties. You go instead."

"Yeah. sure. That'll go over well babe. And if some guy gets to drunk to realize he's pinching my ass, and I am **male **what do I do?"

"Kill him for all I care! I just don't want to go."

"You got us this little gig, you told me flat out this was going to be yours. You do it yourself sweetie, for I am not doing it for you. You kill the damn bastards. I wont have them playing with me."

"Oh, Rif. You'd enjoy it."

"Your sick. You really are."

"Baby, why are you doing this?"

"Money. Why else?"

They walked along the grimy streets of the once slums of Midgar. Though many people lived up on the plates, some remained under them. Rif and Blade's apartment happened to be under these large slices. Many bars, gangs, druggies, and such inhabited these bare streets. A few monsters snuck in every now and then, but not often enough to cause to much trouble.

"You realize your going after a childhood friend," Rif ran in front of his friend, walking backwards so as to look into her eyes. That was a mistake on his part, for not only was Iris Blade smiling, but her eyes seemed to gleam with excitement.

"Ohhh, of course," She turned down a side street, and Rif ran to catch up with her. "Of course I know. It is called payback Rif. Payback, and job. I want nothing more of my past life, and he's the only black remaining."

"Your mad!" Rif explained, grabbing her wrist. Blade yanked from his grip. 

"Rif, what has gotten into you? Yesterday you couldn't wait to get at Hopes leader, and now you want to flee the city." She didn't look at him, but she didn't need to. Her voice chilled him, causing him to pause in his step.

"Blade, I don't want you to do this. I am worried about you darling, please. Let me handle this."

"Sorry, you wouldn't be able to."

He sighed, watching the back of Blades head. The night before her black hair had pulled into many braids which bounced with each step. Her hair had been as long as his, falling to the middle of her back. Now it was short, cut bellow the ears in a jagged, choppy manner. He wished she would stop moving. Stop walking.

"Ivy Vine Sky happened to be a young woman who Mr. Strife used to know, and live with."

"Before or after he lived with you?"

"Before. He claimed that I looked much like her. If we are lucky, we can convince someone that I am Ivy Sky. We get in, see him, kill him, and get out. Its simple as that."

'You truly have gone mad…' Rif thought, eyes soft as he watched her. She was hiding something. There was something locked under that was crying for her to stop this. He needed to help it.

"Babe, we have the money. We have enough to put us into the right direction. We can move to Costa Del Sol. Have a few kids, send them to school. We'd leave them enough to put their affairs in order when we die. There is no need for more. We aren't that far into the city that we cant leave before nightfall and reach the swamp."

"One: I'll never have children with you. Two, I'll never have children. Three, we are doing this job so as not to let a number of people down. Throw Midgar into a tizzy. And Four: No Costa Del Sol."

'That was useless'.

"Darling, please?"

"Last, if you call me darling," She tapped her hip, where a gun hung in hiding under her jacket. "I'll put a hole through your head."

The scary thing was, at that moment, Rif believe she would.


	8. Sector 4

"I told you kill him! Him, not let him beat on you!"

"He didn't touch me, his friggen thug- Ouch! Dammit, don't-don't touch me!"

"Look at you. You're a wreck. What happened?"

"I did kill him-I did kill him. Him and his girlfriend and a few firkin' thugs, but they didn't like that to-to much. Bartender had a gun, shot that off. A few drunken men got to me. Blade, I hate you. Shit woman! Get away from me with that!"

"Your bleeding horribly. Shut up and stop, I'm going to call a doctor. Alright?"

"D-dammit. I'm- I'm fine. I-"

"What? Look, your not fine. Come on."

"Don't tou-touch me. Hell. Fuckin' hell. Ro-rooms…"

"Rif? Don't cry, come on. Its not that horrible. Here-"

"I think I am dying, what the hell do you expect me to do."

"Shut up. Just don't cry. Your not dying. Your just in pain. Doctors on his way."

"Where are-are you-where are you going?"

"Back down there."

"Blade, don't hurt them- to bad. It was-was my fault."

"Just shut up and let me handle this."

"Iris…"

This put a pause in Blades step. Rif hadn't called her by that name often, and only in desperate times. She shook her head, trying to clear the sound of its echo. There wasn't a turning back now. They were to deep in the city, looking for the ladder up the support.

"Rif, don't try it." She hissed bitterly, peering around every corner. The street lamps flickered and died overhead, sparks shooting from wires. The light was a green color, for every light seemed to have developed a green coating over the years that this part of the city was put out of excessive use. Blade had to go out of her way to walk down some of the alleys, only to come back disappointed.

"Look, I don't want you to do something you'll regret. You're a "think before you act" type of person. You'll end up killing Strife before you realize you still have feelings for him." Rif's voice was soft, pleading her to listen to him.

She ignored him. Her boots continued to click on the dirty pavement, and inside his mind. It kept pounding in the failure he was feeling now.

"Ah ha! Finally." Blades voice broke the murky silence of the slums, and she took a sharp turn about the condor. 

Rif followed her, like a scolded puppy would follow its stubborn master. "What?" He asked, voice filled with a sorrowful tone. 

"Sector 4."

Rif lifted his head from his shoes. Overhead of the two people was a sigh, dirty and worn, swinging pitifully on one of its chain. The second dangled down with some deceased creatures bones strung through the links. His stomach crawled at the sight of it.

"This… is sector 4?" He asked, eyes scanning the seen. 

Buildings were in blocks, side by side. A few rats ran about the mud streets. Fly's swarmed about old garbage. 

"Its…The ladders in here?"

"Yeah. Was last time I was down anyways." Blade said. With that finished, she walked forward into the sector. Rif shivered and followed her, hands sunk in his pockets.

"Darling, tell me again why we couldn't just take the public lifts?"

"Rif, we were requested to take the ladder up. The man said someone was going to meet us there, with another 5 thousand of out money. We go up, kill the Hope president, and come back down the same way and we get the other half." She turned into another street, and Rif jogged after her, one eye watching a particularly fat rat. The rat seemed to have just finished filling itself, but its eyes made it look hungry for Riffter.

"Doesn't that mean we can just go up and come back down some time later and not even _kill_ Cloud Strife?" Rif asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, but there's a catch Rif." Blade said. She stopped abruptly, sending an absent minded Rif crashing into her. Not even stumbling, Blade glared at him. "Eyes not in your head today?"

"Sorry love, mind took an extended vacation. Why'd you stop?" He looked from her eyes to the door of the building. It looked like it had been smashed at one point in time, and clumsily repaired. A giant lock was gained to it, in an attempt to keep people out.

Blade examined it, tugged at the lock, then looked at Rif after shoving her hands in her pockets. "Have the lock picks?" She asked, looking a bit upset she had forgotten her own. 

Rif blinked. "Breaking in?" He reached into his jeans and pulled out a leather pouch. Handing it to her, he shook his head. "Don't see why dear."

"What did I tell you about the pet names." She said, flipping open the leather and drawing out a thin, metal, wire. Turning to the lock, she handed Rif back the pouch and began to work away at it.

"Sorry lov- Blade." He said, shaking his head.

"We are breaking in for the reason that we were paid to go and kill Strife. To get to him and the rest of our cash, we need to go up a ladder to the top of the plate. To do that, we need to get into the building and-"

"and in turn, pick the lock. I see." Rif saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head quickly. Sitting on the corner was the fat rat, glaring at him.

"Blade baby…" There was a clink as the lock and chain came lose and crashed to the ground. Mud flung itself at the woman, splattering across her face. 

"What Rif?" she asked, irritated.

"Darling…can you do a favor?" his eyes followed the rat as it stalked closer.

"And that would be?"

"Shoot that thing for me…"

****

Authors Note: Sorry, I keep forgetting and I will go back and edit the other chapters sometime: For all of you who have no idea who Ivy vine Sky is, _please_ go read my story "**Us"**, which talks about Zack and Clouds childhood. For a good story, and a look at what Clouds personality may be like in this story, please, please, **please,** go read any and all by **Riene-Strife**. He's been helping me out with "**Us**" and this story as well, and this probably wouldn't be sitting in front of you if not for him. So, go read his stuff. Wonderful.


	9. Jolt

__

"I-I-I'm…F-freezing…"

"I am t-to…Just-just keep walking."

"I cant any…longer."

"Th-there's a cave he-here somewhere."

"We past it, Bla-Blade. A-almost 10 minu-minutes ago."

"Shit…"

"I-I cant feel anything…"

"Here."

"What? No-no put it back on. You'll freeze without a jacket."

"We're going to die anyways. Might as-as well get it over with."

"Ugh…Come here darling."

"G-get off me…"

"…Blade, is this going to be it for us?"

"I-I think so. I think so."

"Dammit…I don't want to die…Not yet…"

"It don't…mind…I have tasted life and its not all its said to be…"

"…I…I guess…death lik-like this isn't…that bad…"

"…"

"I-I m-mean…At-atleast we will di-die together…right?"

"…"

"B-Blade?"

"…Yeah?"

"I…"

Lock, chain, and rat short, Blade glared bitterly at Rif. 

"What darling?" The man asked, confused.

Wrinkling up the corner of her nose, Blade shook her head. "You were afraid of a rat." she hissed.

"It was looking at me funny!" Rif said, eyes wide. Blade shook her head. "Darling! It was!"

"Why didn't you shoot it yourself!"

"Cause you got the gun baby!"

The weapon was suddenly pushed into Rif's stomach. With an "ouph" the man stumbled back, tossing the gun from one hand to another, in till he finally caught it. Blade shook her head.

"Damn wimp." She muttered, pulling open the door. She took a step in, and Rif ran to follow her.

The buildings interior was black. No lights were flowing in, but the very dim light from the doorway. Rif and Blade both blocked most of the green though.

"Walk in front." Blade said, reaching behind her to take Rif's arm. The man shook his head. 

"Why love?"

"You have mako eyes. You can see better in the dark."

Rif cursed himself and went in front of the woman. "If I die darling, you better mourn for me."

Blade shook her head from behind the man and placed her hand on her blade. "I brought Glory kid, I wont let the big bad boogie monsters hurt you." 'To much…'

"To much…I know what's goin through that head of yours." Rif said. He walked slowly inside, eyes straining to see more then a foot in front of him. Nothing.

"I hate this silence. Talk love." Rif said. Blade shook her head again, gripping his arm. Rif stiffened.

"Its only me. Keep walking."

Silence again settled over the two. Rif kept his gun at ready, and Blades hands never left her sword. Only about 10 feet inside the door, the silence was broken by a screech. The same noise the door had made when being opened repeated as it slammed shut. 

Rif jumped, turning about. The sound of Glory being un-sheathed came to Rif's ears. 

"Okay, turn on the damn lights. We are not here for a surprise party." Blade said, voice calm and cold. Rif slipped out of his frightened personality and into business man. Who knew what was waiting in this darkness.

Laughter filled the building, echoing slightly through the room and Rif's head. "Well well…Isn't this great…honey and darling have come to climb the ladder."

"We were told to meet someone here, jerk. So turn on the lights and give us our money." Blade snapped, clearly un-amused by this situation.

"Oh really?" more laughter filled the room. "I don't think so darling. You'll have to find the switch first…And to do that…"

Doors could be heard scrapping the floors. Growls and hisses filled the room. It suddenly dawned on Rif where all the monsters that got into the city went.

"What the hell is thi-" Suddenly there was a yelp, and Rif stumbled backwards as Blade slammed back into him. The man grabbed Blades shoulder, just as something brushed his leg.

"This is a test." The voice from the dark called. Rif's eyes followed the sound of his feet walking across the floor. "This is only a test…Of

course, we cannot be blamed if you fail it."

"Agh!" Blade let out a cry. Rif could feel her body slashing blindly about. Something from above them hovered. He saw it before Blade did, thanks to his mako eyes. Taking aim, he tightened his grip on the trigger-

Suddenly he was being yanked back, thrown against the ground. "None of that…Cant have anyone helping anyone else…can we? Cheating…Your penalty?"

Another screeching of doors and the dropping of chains reached Rif's ears, as he struggled against his captors. 

"Separation and 5 more "questions"."

"What the fuck is this?!" Blade cried, eyes scanning the dark. It wasn't fear, but annoyance. "We are meant to be here! We shouldn't nee-" Her sentence was cut short, as claws collided with her flesh. 

She gasped and stumbled back, bringing Glory up sharply. She felt the blade slice through flesh, felt warm blood drench her jeans. Red droplets rolled down her cheek to pile on the corner of her mouth. She licked her lips and spit the crimson liquid out onto the floor.

"One down…Hm…Your not as good as I had planned. Maybe we should go easy on you…"

"We?!"

"Yeah…She never was a tough one. Even in the caves she needed "Riffter" to help her out…"

'Caves?! What ca-'

She felt warm breath roll down her neck to swim under her jacket. Quickly she turned, Glory's tip running along the floor. Brining the weapon up quickly once she felt it collide, the monster ready to make her lunch screamed. In rage it screamed louder and slashed violently about. Blade dodged, jumping back. The claws narrowly missed her nose.

'Getting slow…Dammit!'

The beast growled, and she heard its feet running across the floor. With barely enough time to react, she flung out Glory. The weapons tip collided with the animals face. It slammed itself a little farther onto the steel, before it let out a loud cry and tried to wriggle its way back off from its new captor. 

Blade lifted her foot to push the monster off, cringing as it continued to shriek.

"Hm…Well, she certainly has potential I think. Could have been one of the best swordswomen of her time I believe… She let herself go."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Blade yelled, slamming her foot down as something slithered past her leg. Her swords tip soon followed. "Who are you?!"

Laughter again filled the room. "Old friends…"

'Old…friends…?'

His fist collided with someone's jaw, and pain flooded his hand. Though the glove he wore had some padding to it, not to mention four very sharp claws, the pain was still noticeable. He heard the man curse him, knew he was holding the spot and lapping up blood, thinking of his next move.

"Damn bastard." the man hissed. Rif could hear him shuffling about on the floor, standing up in front of him. He took two large steps, and was in Rif's view.

Not a smart move for him. Now Rif could see him, and by the looks of it, the man couldn't see Rif.

Silently, with much practice, Rif stepped back and to his left in pure silence. He reached into his pocket, looking for the other glove. He wouldn't bother finding the gun. It had been dropped onto the floor when he had pulled out his usual weapon.

"Where are you?! Come here so I can beat the shit out of you!"

"Funny…" Rif hissed, pushing his sunglasses up further onto his face. "That's my line."

He was behind the large man now, and took no time in grabbing his hair and yanking his head back. His bladed glove went to the mans throat, his mouth peeled up into a cruel grin.

"Say night, my friend… I'll send your mother home your head in a crate, if you'd like. Something special to remember her piggish son by."

****

Authors Note: My now chapterly preaching: Go read anything and everything by **Riene Strife**. Hes a wonderful writer and author of a few fan fictions that take place before this one. Why are you still reading this for?! Go read his works. Jeez.


	10. More

__

"Shit!"

"What doll?"

"Hide. Hide, hide, hide, hide, hide! Quick!"

"Whoa- Stop pushing baby. What's goin on?"

"Shinra. Shinras out here. Some guards to. Rif, they suspect anything we'll be tossed. Climb out the window and into the street. Get out of town. Take the weapons, they are all in the bedroom. Everything. The moneys there to."

"Darling, what about you?"

"If everything's out I can just play ignorant. They wont bother me to much, people will get suspicious. Quick. Hurry up Rif."

"I'm going. How did they find I was here?"

"I have no idea. Hurry hu-"

"Where's the switch?" He demanded, this grip on the mans neck becoming tighter, the blades on his glove coming closer. 

"S-switch?"

"The one you spoke of. The one that will call of the monsters. The one that will turn on the lights!" 

He slowly ran the cold claws down the mans cheek. He gasped and tried to push away. It did him no good, and he knew better then to snatch at Rif's hand. It would only drive the fist into his face. More pain.

"I-I don't know. I-Okay!" 

Blood was running silently down the mans face in crimson streams. Behind his sunglasses Rif was sure his eyes were burning that crimson color. Rage was beginning to overtake him. If the man didn't talk soon, he was afraid he'd just kill him.

"T-there's a throw switch out- out in the main room."

"The one Blade is in?"

"I-if that's that mad woman's name, yeah. Yeah, that's it."

"Where out there?"

"I-I" Rif tightened the grip on the mans neck, causing the slightly large person to gasp and gag.

"_Where_is it?!" Rif snapped, losing his temper rapidly. 'You need to compose yourself. Now. Now. No mistakes. No repeats. None.'

"B-b-behind the door. Behind the door."

"Finally." Rif hissed. He shoved the man off, and heard his feet kick the gun he had dropped, before the larger fellow slammed into the wall. With a frustrated growl, the man flung himself around and charged at Rif.

Not expecting this, Rif was suddenly slammed against the wall, fits colliding with his stomach. Gasping and slumping over, he felt his glasses tumble from his face. A crunch soon followed their soft thud, as a booted foot ended them. 

Rif opened his eyes momentarily, just enough to see the silhouette of the man. His hand was reaching into a pock, of what appeared to be his jacket. Swallowing, Rif closed his eyes as he slumped to the floor.

He heard the man laughing, heard his sleeve brush with his face, heard him spitting out blood as it trickled into his mouth. Cold, wet, hands gripped his chin, forcing his face up. The soft click of a gun followed, and the barrel was placed to his forehead.

"Open your eyes and look at me, I can see you this close up now." His rough voice said. When Rif refused this demand the gun was slammed against the side of his face. Skidding to the right, he felt the rage again boil up, pain searing through the left side of his face. Slowly his eyes forced themselves open.

The man took a step back., in shock dropping the gun. A large mistake on his part.

"S-s--"

The sound of a gun being fired off sounded behind her, in a different room it seemed. She ignored it, though it startled her a little at first. 

'Who are these people?! What the hell are they doing here?!'

Her mind was pulled away from the questions running through her head suddenly. She felt a downwards breeze rush to her. She suddenly remembered Rif, and how he had been helping her. She was quickly dodging the down falling monster. The bird screeched in rage, and she could feel it flying towards her again. She couldn't see it, couldn't see anything. Something from behind her raised razor claws, and pulled them through her jacket. They sunk past the leather and the vest and her thin t-shirt, but when they got to the flesh they still dug in deep. Her body fell to the floor from the impact, and the pain. The flying beast sank its talons into her shoulder.

She reacted better to this one. Glory slipped from her hand, and her hand slipped to her sleeve. Reaching up it, she unleashed a dagger from the straps on her forearm. Flipping it so as she had a better grasp on the weapons hilt, she slammed it into the soft flesh of the birds belly. Feathers pulled away, brushing her cheeks and drifting into her hair. It released her shoulder, pulling away with a cry as it plunged to the floor. Blood drenched that side of her.

She had not forgotten about the clawed thing, nor had it forgotten about her. The moment her blade was drawn from the bird, she was pounced upon, falling forward onto the dirt covered tiles of the building.

She felt blood under her, mixing with her hair and staining her face. She shoved herself up, pain burning up her back and shoulder. Silently, heavily, she heaved herself over so as she was right under the monsters body. He glared down at her, silver eyes on fire. She jabbed the small dagger into its stomach.

No blood. No scream. The dagger slammed the flesh of the monster, but did nothing more. It stopped suddenly.

"It developed plates on its underbelly. Tough plates to protect it from attackers like yourself."

The voice that had been speaking to her, the man who had been teasing her this whole time, spoke again.

"And now it shall devour its attacker. The hunter is the hunted, eh miss S-"

A bullet pierced the air, and before she realized it the monster atop her fell. Blood drenched her clothing, and its heavy weight was soon sliding from her body. Seconds after the light flipped on.

****

Authors note: Yup, going to say it again. Go read the stuff by **Riene-Strife**. Thanks much.


	11. Truth?

****

Note: Damn, last chapter will probably be re-written. It was there to drop hints for you, and give you an idea of how Blade can fight, how Rif will fight, and the person he can become. Not really meant to be a good read. Just there of course. Like the last couple chapters, I'm still saying go read **Riene-Strife's **stuff.

__

"Blade?"

"I'm right here. I'm right here."

"Wh-what…"

"Sh. You need to rest. What the hell did you think you were doing, standing in front of a bullet? You realize that could have killed you, right?"

"I-"

"I mean, come on, you play with guns all the time, and yet you don't comprehend that a bullets lethal. In other words, not good for ones health. Am I getting through that skull of yours?"

"Bab-"

"I'm not done-"

"Darl-"

"Shh…Dammit Rif, go. You made me forget what I was going to say now. Its going to drive me mad all day long."

"…to late for that baby…"

"Oh shut up and say what you were going to say."

"D-doll…"

"Ugh. Rif, I know it made no sense. Just talk!"

"I like it when your angry. It makes me smile. You look so funny."

"If you weren't in pain, I'd smack you for that."

"Blade…I did it because I love you. I just want you to-to know that."

"Yeah, and I love you to Rif. Love you enough that next time, I'll push in in front of the bullet, because you want it so much."

"…Thanks love, I'm pleased to know you care."

"Yeah, you should be."

The straps on his boots clicked as they came undone and snapped, one by one, off the floor. Breathing heavily, she managed to turn her head to look at him, brown eyes dull. She had been happy to see him so many times before, but now more then ever. This thought disturbed her. She was becoming reliant on his sudden outbursts of rage.

She would change that. She had to, for his sake.

Bullets began to go off at a frightening rate, racing over the top of her. Her hand reached over to grip Glory, her other still clenched the dagger in its grasp. Closing her eyes, for the light began to burn them, she blindly placed the dagger back in its holding. Glory to went back to its sheath this way.

Things began to drop and scream, one by one falling with sickening thuds to the ground. Swallowing, Blade forced herself into an upright position. The world took a sudden tip and spin as she again opened her eyes, and the woman was forced to lie back. Her shoulder burned with pain, and tears were forming on her eyes from it. The dirt and grim on the floor was making its way into the bleeding gash on her back.

She had been through worse. She knew she had, but it had not been for a long while. With her mind set, she jammed her elbows into the floor and shoved herself upward, more careful and slow this time. With a deep breath, and some difficulty, she shoved the red, lion like, monster off her body the rest of the way. Its blood trailed across her clothing.

Rif was at her side as she suddenly swayed, black dots clouding her vision. Her kneeled next to her, done with his made fire, and placed a hand on her back. Flinching a little caused him to move it to a better position. His eyes were fixed on something, or someone, towards her left.

"So, thought this would be amusing, didn't you? You've had your fun." Rif said, voice surprisingly calm. His words would freeze anyone at this moment, and Blade knew these men were ice now.

The eyes did it.

"G-general Sephiroth!" One man said, breathless.

Rif smirked, falling all the way to his knees and drawing Blade to him. He knew her to well, and knew what she was feeling. It was an odd bond, to say the least, for she could feel his rage and hate and pain as it rolled off him. She allowed herself to rest her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she wished for the pain to dull.

She could feel the wound on her shoulder was deeper then she though, and the gashes on her back not so deep thanks to her layers. During the dark struggle, something had slashed at her stomach, for parts of her shirt were torn. Luckily it was a small something, for only small, shallow, gashes could be felt on her stomach. Blood trickled into the corner of her mouth. It was her own or not, she could not tell.

"You would have killed me, and her, wouldn't you? Ignorant bastard, always were."

"I-I-I didn't know. I didn't realize it was you. Please. Please, I didn't mean- I didn't know sir! I want thin-"

The voice had gone from harsh, full of amusement at her suffering, to soft and pleading. Fright filled this man now. General Sephiroth had returned from the dead it seemed. What an unlikely person to save her from this mess.

"That just it, Galleon. You didn't think."

'Galleon…'

"I should kill you for that." 

'No…Rif…'

"Don't…" Blade whispered, her hands gripping his shirt. He glanced down at her, shook his head, and again looked at the two men.

The second merely shook in fear. Blade turned her head enough to see them, though her vision was blurred and she couldn't be bothered for many details of them.

"We were sent to kill the leader of Hope. Told to meet someone here for our money, and climb a later up into the better part of this city. Were you to give us the rest of our cash?"

"Y-y-y-"

"Were you also to play this little trick on us?"

"Y-yes. Yes, Sir. Sir, it was a job. I didn- I didn't know, Sir. Please, please spare me…"

Tears were rolling down the mans face. Rif shook his head in disgust.

"Fool. Whip the tears, weakling." As they escaped his lips, the sound of his words rang with his distaste and disappointment in these men. "I wont kill you, but I should."

She felt his hand slink about her, clutching her tight as he slowly stood. Finding her feet, she slowly allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position. An act. She could have stood on her own. She would let Rif play this one.

Though she pitied Galleon at the moment. And his partner. Neither would see the dawn. When forced to reveal himself, or his eyes, he slipped into Sephiroth. The silver hair of the man could have been died to a much darker color, and Rif happened to have light hair to begin with. His face was the exact same, but seemed softer then the General Sephiroth's. People would get suspicious if they heard or saw this dead man walking among the living, walking with her.

She's play along. Play weak and weary and completely under his spell and control. His blind and ignorant lover, as she had done a few times, on occasions like these. Even the occasions she saved him, she was put across as fragile and weak and in need of his help. This gave him the anger and rage to pull off the Sephiroth move.

"Y-you we-were killed by Cloud. By Cloud Strife. He-he told us. He-he has proof!"

"Evidence can be created. Look at the world we live in. It shows evidence of human life every day. It is possible we don't exist at all. Cloud Strife merely created up lies. Made this evidence-"

"He had the masumane. He had your materia-"

"The masumane? Then what is it that Iris has."

"I-Iris? I- I thought it was Iv-"

"Iris Blade, if you must know."

"H-her swo-sword isn't…isn't long enough to be yours."

"In the final battle with Cloud Strife, the Buster sword he once carried broke Masumane. What was left of it was melted down and re-forged into Glory, the weapon Iris wields. Any more statements? I am ready to ask some questions."

"I-I-"

"I'll take that as-"

Suddenly the second man made a bolt for the door. Rif never even though of what he was doing. His arm was up and a bullet flying. Galleon yanked his head around as the form of his partner fell onto the floor. As usual, Rif's aim was perfect.

"Stupid." Rif said coldly, a smile playing on his face. His attention went back to Galleon.

"Now, if you please, I want some things dealt with. Or do you want to join your friend?"


	12. Climb

__

"Blade?"

"Hm?"

"Who's Jessie?"

"…You are reading my letters! I told you not to read them! Just find the book-"

"Sorry dove, Couldn't help it. Who is she?"

"no one of any importance."

"Common, she had to be somewhat important to you. Common…Please?"

"She was an old friends sister."

"…Fox?"

"…Yes. Fox Magiku's sister."

"The red head in the photo? Why didn't you say anything to me bout her before? I know who she is."

"Do you now? That's lovely."

"Yeah, yeah! She worked for Shinra once. I saw her a couple times. Hojo kept having her fix some equipment in the labs. Genius woman, her and her gadgets. Amazing…She was your friends sister?"

"Yes."

"What was your friend like?"

"She's dead, Rif."

"I-…Sorry baby. I'm just curious."

"Your curiosity will be your death. Find the book, I'm going to go get some chow. Oh, and Rif,"

"Yes dove?"

"One more pet name and Glory will be oh so pleased."

"…Yes Blade."

"Good. Find the book, and stop reading my stuff."

"…Hehehehe….Gone…Okay, now where did she shove-"

"RIF!"

"I didn't do anything!….yet…"

"How do we manage to get into the building without being noticed?" Rif asked as they climbed. He had not seen to much more then ladder rungs for about half an hour, and dared not to look up. His arms were getting tired, but his mind kept going 'left hand, left roof, right hand, right foot' over and over. Lucky for him he could put his body on auto pilot.

"It may be difficult to do, Sir. I know there is a back stairway. Its rarely used, and when it is its by some lower employees. It is guarded though."

"…And that's not an issue, is it? Oh no.." Blade muttered far bellow him. Rif sighed. She was bitter about the back attack that had happened moments ago. Though Rif managed to cast Cure ( the piece of materia hated him, for it didn't like to cast) on her, she still would not forget the fact that she had been backstabbed by a large, rich, psycho who wanted Cloud Strife dead.

"Blade, shut up." He said, and closed his eyes as he continued to climb. She would know it was only an act, but Galleon wouldn't. "So how do you propose we get past them?"

"W-well, Sir, my idea was that you could just walk in."

"Not a smart idea Galleon. The ghost of Sephiroth wouldn't go over well. All of the Planet knows who I am and what I look like. The Hope employees wouldn't let me in." 'Galleon you idiot, you should have realized this!'

"W-well, sir…erm…"

"Blade?"

"I say we kill the friggen guards and anything else that gets in our way." She hissed.

Rif smirked. "Typical Blade. That will be our way of going about it. Sure. Then when re-informants come, we can all be executed together."

"You asked for ideas."

"Good ones, not suicide attempts."

"Sure, fine. Watch where your going, would you?"

Rif blinked and looked up, stopping suddenly. Galleon let out a gasp at the suddenly halt in movement, something he wasn't expecting.

"Thank you." Rif muttered, and reached up, shoving the door upwards and climbing free of the ladder.


	13. Guns

"You wanted to join SOLDIER?"

"My boyfriend was a member of SOLDIER. I didn't want him to die on the battle field."

"So you wanted to join SOLDIER to protect him?"

"One of the reasons, yeah."

"What's the other?"

"You don't need to know them."

"Darling, please?"

"No."

"Blade…?"

"No, Rif."

"Chicken wuss."

"What?"

"I said you're a chicken wuss baby, have a problem with that?"

"That and "baby". What's with you and these names?"

"No clue. But baby doll fits you."

"Remove your hands."

"Sorry bab-"

"Blade."

"What?"

"Blade, not babe."

"…Right, right. Blade. Sorry Blade, baby. Oomph. Dammit woman, what was that for?!"

"No- more- pet- names. Comprehend?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just put down the damn pillow…"

"Moment I do ones going to go upside my head. Nope, don't think so Riffter."

"…"

They emerged into the smoke filled basement, but were met by no one more then the owner of the building ( a man that knew Rif and Blade were coming, and did nothing but nod to them) and a man to drunk and stoned and totally un aware of the world to even care.

Rif smirked as he fell into step behind Galleon, letting the other man lead the way above ground. While so near to Blade, he dropped back and held out his hand. Apparently the women knew that he wanted and handed over a pair of dark sunglasses. "Don't lose these." She hissed to him. Rif smirked and shoved them on his face.

"Will do."

They were led up to a bar, or what looked like one, which wasn't much of a surprise. Two men were quarreling in a corner, both looking drunk and as if they would snap at any second. A few women were busy flirting and serving drinks to already very drunk men. Rif ignored the scene, as did the other two, and continued to follow Galleon.

"This is not exactly a bar. Couple of punk kids turned their house into this joint in an attempt to earn money to travel about the Planet. Needless to say, they racked in more women and cash from teens and forgot all about leaving. That man in the basement had lent them a lot of money, and only accepted a joint business to pay for it. Now they are stuck here."

Rif smirked. "Kids these days. They don't deserve this life."

"Really, sir?"

Rif grinned but said nothing more. He followed Galleon out of this strange room, into what appeared to be a living room. Once Blade shut the door behind her, the smoke smell, and any sounds from that room died in an instant. "Interesting. Lets hide a bar behind a book case."

"Not real creative, are they Iris?"

"Not at all." The woman said, turning and following the two men.

They walked in silence through the sky blue and snow white room, boots leaving slight grime on the white carpet. In moments they had left the living area and had emerged into the streets.

The sun shone bright out in the streets. To bright for Blades taste, but she couldn't change the weather so she'd have to deal. "So…?"

"We head over to the building, right?" Galleon asked, turning to them. Blade started to nod, but caught herself. Rif glanced at her. He was supposed to be the leader, not her.

"Yeah. Lead the way." Rif's hand was on his gun, hiding under his jacket. With his free hand he silently pressed buttons and snaps, covering up the lower bit of his face trying to hide Sephiroth. It worked well enough, with his hair hiding the rest, and the glasses his eyes. Blade shook her head, the old choppy haircut feeling odd to her, strands of jagged black falling in front of her eyes.

Galleon was stiff in his walking, for he knew Rif was watching him closely. In silence Galleon weaved in and out of the streets, pushing past people. Blade and Rif exchanged the occasional word, laughing or chuckling like normal people would ( despite their odd appearance).

It took less time then either Rif or Blade had planned to weave in and out of the streets. Rif's step stopped suddenly, causing Blade to nearly crash into him (bored out of her mind from walking). He nodded his head to his right, and Blade caught on, eyes darting about to glare at the people walking past them. "here?"

A bullet punctured the air.

****

Note: Forgot it last time. Where did I put the sticky notes? Going to write myself an note and say: Be sure to add **Riene-Strife **to the rest of "M". Okay guys, girls, random Aliens, go read **Riene-Strife**'swork. Now please and thank you. :D


	14. Cloud

__

"Cant call it stupidity."

"Cant call it brilliance either."

"Well then, what would you call it?"

"Dumb luck"

"Babe, you spoil my good mood."

"Pleasure to make you miserable Rif."

"I cant say if I hate you or love you more by the day."

"Love me and I will kill you in your sleep. Hate me and I'll just kill you."

"...Sometimes I wonder about your sanity darling."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"True."

"Rhetorical question "Darling""

"Knew you loved me."

"Ugh. Just shoot the man to be sure he's dead. No, wait. You toppled over half the house. Give me the gun. I'll shoot him."

"Don't think I'd be able to handle it?"

"Nope, I think you'd miss the man bellow you, and shoot the woman behind you."

People scattered like rain drops on rocks. Screams of children and women burst through the air. Men scrambled to collect their frightened wives and the wives their terrified children. If the streets had been busy and crowded before, it was surly more chaotic now.

Black stumbled into Rif as a woman shoved past her, screaming and covering her head. Rif laughed at the sight. Chaos. How lovely it was when you were the wiser of the fools running away.

She walked past her friend, slightly taller then her, and went to the fallen man. Smirking, watching as people pushed into homes and buildings and businesses, Blade reached down and turned him over.

"Dead?"

"Of course, with your aim. Now for-"

"You there, what the hell is going on?" a voice asked. Blade smiled, her eyes still on the lifeless form of Galleon. The voice was familiar to her, stirring chilled memories and thoughts from some time ago.

"He slipped and fell it seems. Dead before he even hit the ground. Of course, the fall didn't kill him. He had some help with that." She looked up, chocolate eyes bright as she met the brilliant blue ones of a man.

His blond hair was held up into long spikes, bangs fell perfectly on his face. He was shorter then she was, and always had been. 5' 8" at the tallest, though she assumed he was a bit smaller then that. She wondered how he'd manage against two people of 6 feet. If he still fought as she remembered, he wouldn't last long.

Of course, Cloud Strife had been the one to rid the world of Sephiroth. It wasn't an easy task, for she had fought some just as skilled. She had never beaten them.

But she had one thing she could fight with, if not a sword or gun, or any other weapon fit for destruction. Words. Memories. Tender memories of the past. She's toy with his head if she had to. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. She didn't want to awaken memories.

The chaos that had consumed this once Hell of a place had died down. For those moments, it had truly been "Midgar" again. The Midgar she had know.

'No it hadn't. Deaths in the slums were normal. No one would run from a sudden burst of gunfire.'

Cloud glanced at her and hurried over, his step quick. His deep purple, almost a midnight sky black, suit pulled about his frame as the wind swept the city. Kneeling down next to the man, he examined the wounds on his body. She was waiting for him to realize who it was. She wanted Cloud to see the face and have it dawn on him who it was.

"This isn't an ordinary…"His voice trailed off and his head shot up to look at Blade.

"Wound? Oh, of course not." She said, still smiling. Clouds eyes looked over to his right slowly, where Rif stood. The man waited contently, silently, tapping his gun on his leg. "Bullets composed of frozen mako energy. Materia I guess you could say. Shaped and molded into bullets."

"Why did you kill him?" Cloud said looking past her at her Rif. Suddenly it hit him. "You! Who the hell are you." Rif's disguise could not hide his true self from Cloud. He had been to close to Sephiroth and his clones to miss that. Suddenly Cloud got up and stepped back a few paces. Rif just laughed.

Blade stood up backing towards her friend. "Frightened the past has comeback to haunt you, Strife?" She taunted. She knew she could not fight him yet. She hoped he would piss Rif off and she wouldn't have to.

Cloud stood hand instinctively rising and gripping the hilt of Faith. But his hand stayed there. He did not remove his sword yet. Stepping in to a balanced position he was ready for an surprise attacks.

"Why did you kill him? Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" Cloud readied himself for the reply.

"Yes. Frightened." Blade said, watching him. "Always were a small, timid child. You ran from home and came to what was possibly a great city. Brave of you, leaving your mother so young. You were never brave. Fear led you into the hands of strangers."

Cloud frowned, watching her still. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess you do deserve something, after all you're the reason this planet stands. What will your reward be…" She frowned, eyes on the ground. "Oh. I think I have it."

As if on queue, though never once rehearsing, Rif lifted the gun to point it at Cloud.

"Want to see your mother again? How about those people in sector 7, when the plate fell? How about Fox? She's the only reason you were left around." Blade asked, looking up at Cloud again. "Ignorant girl loved you. No idea why."

Cloud felt his knees almost buckle at the mention of her name. Thoughts started racing through his mind. Ivy knew this would happen. She wanted him to know it was her. And Rif was itching to fire. Everything dawn on him at once.

"No, you can't be! Ivy, what the hell is going on? Why are you with this clone. And why the hell is he pointing a gun at me." Cloud looked over at the Rif and continued. "Which by the way is not a very good idea." Cloud watched there every move looking for a sign.

"Rif? Rif isn't so much a clone as you think. We're being paid to bop you off kid. I cant just let people down, can I?"

Cloud never expected this. Immediately he drew Faith and held it out in front of him. Anger welling up inside he spoke. "You can to kill me. After all those years, you came to kill me. Ivy I am not the boy you used to know. You aren't seriously going to go through with this are you?"

Cloud looked at Rif, and could see scared kids scattering in the background. Rif grinned and shook his gun, as if to remind him that it was pointed at him still.

"Of course I am." Blade said. Suddenly she was drawing her blade and was racing at him. She never meant to hit him, just catch him off guard.

It didn't work. Glory and Faith collided, Blade bearing down on the younger man. "Though, part of me wants to end all this quickly, the other part wants me to walk away."

"Then walk away!" Cloud he suggested, shoving her off. "But I'll follow. You wont get far."

"You'd like to think that." She said, stumbling back. She regained her balance quickly, just in time to duck an incoming blow from Clouds blade. She realized suddenly it wasn't the Buster Sword. Something tugged at her heart. Had he abandoned her blade?

It only fed a fire in her though. She rolled away from the blond and climbed to her feet face. She turned back to Cloud, now standing between Rif and herself. The clone looked amused, but she knew he was silently hoping the opposite of her. He wanted Blade to deal with the blond herself.

Cloud spun, Faith's tip coming awful close to Blades stomach. The woman leapt back, narrowly missing the chance to have her insides worn on her boots.

"Careful Strife. Don't want Rif to fill your pretty face all full of holes now, do you?" She asked, falling back into her usual stance, watching him with cold eyes.

"There's more than just money in this for you. There has to be." Cloud said, watching her again.

"Why does there have to be?" She asked him, never once relaxing.

"You wouldn't do this for money."

"Ivy wouldn't, would she?" Blade asked, lunging at him again.

He blocked her first attack, aimed to turn him into a new sheath for Glory. Quickly she brought the sword up and slammed down a second, and a third. Everyone one he blocked easily. The last one he parried sending her off balance. This time he didn't let her get to far. He ran at her, as she was struggling to regain her flow of movements. He stepped forward bringing his sword down on her. The tip of Faith landed a cut on her arm. Her jacket would have protected her from such a blow, for it was a shallow wound because of her dodge. She had abounded the destroyed cover on the climb up the ladder. No more protection.

As she felt her blood trickle down her arm, she heard Rif suddenly spring into action. Cloud had managed to get her between Rif and Himself. Rif wouldn't risk a bullet to her head by aiming at Cloud. If she moved one way, or he dodged, they would both be sorry.

She felt her body suddenly be yanked from the way of Cloud, and Rif's own form rush to take her place. She managed to re-gain her footing quicker than the last time, but not quick enough to grab Rif.

Blade safely behind him Rif let out one solitary round aimed straight at Cloud. Instinctively Cloud brought Faith down in front of him. The blade connected with the bullet. The materia split sending a half of it past each side of Cloud. One half ricocheted of a near by lamppost. The other made a rather large hole in the wall behind Cloud.

Rif tossing the gun to his left hand continuing toward Cloud lashed out with his right fist. His bladed glove may have connected, if Cloud had not spun round Rif's left side and bringing faith down towards Rif's back. But Rif continued one more step narrowly avoiding Clouds blow.

Rif turned with the intention of letting off another round at Cloud. But he had other ideas. Cloud rushed forward Using the flat of his blade to push Rif's gun off aim to his left side. Immediately bringing up his right elbow connecting with Rif's jaw.

Rif stumbled back a few paces and stopped. Wiping the blood from his mouth with his right thumb he spoke.

"Not to shabby."

He looked past Cloud to see Blade standing watching them fight. He smiled at her in his usual way and launched his next attack. He ran forward letting off a series of shots and then jumping at Cloud. The first of these shots missed completely, carrying themselves in Blades direction. The last however hit Cloud on the left shoulder. The materia bullet ruptured in his shoulder, sending blood in a cloud from the wound. Cloud stumbled back.

Rif collided with cloud knocking them both to the ground. Blade held her for a few seconds at the surprising act. Rif was pissed, and Cloud was about to find out just how badly. Pinning Cloud to the ground he sat up, raising the gun and placing it against Clouds head.

"It's over." Rif laughed. "And Blade said you where tuff." Rif drew him a cold look.

"Then she has something you don't, Rif" He snapped.

"And what would that be?" Rif mocked, sure of his victory.

"The right idea!" Immediately Cloud twisted avoiding the aim of the gun, and brought his knee up hitting Rif hard in the back. Rolling over Cloud ended up on top of Rif. Raising his right fist, holding Rif down with his left. He slammed it into the clones face.

Blade, glory in hand, rushed to aid her friend. Reaching Cloud she kicked him hard on the left shoulder sending him off Rif. Pained flooded through his body, his wounded shoulder tighten at the blow and cause him serious pain.

Rif stood up placing a hand on Blades shoulder.

"Thanks doll"

"Enough of the pet names. Or I'll kill you never mind him."

Cloud surveyed the area. He noticed a car sitting nearby. Rif took aim once more aiming for Clouds head. An instant kill, he was sick of this fight. Blade raised glory ready to help if she needed to. Rif pulled the trigger. As he did Cloud rolled top his left, pushing himself to his feet and diving towards the car.

Rif's bullet missed once more. Clouded landed with a thud behind the car, he pressed him self up against it and closed his eyes.

"Rif damn you, you missed again!" Blade shouted shoving her friend. She walked slowly over towards the car. Watching every second. Rif started letting off rounds at the car. Stopping Clouds escape. Cloud sat behind the car eyes closed. He raised his right hand over his wound. Small drops of light leapt from his hand to his wound. It suddenly started to glow his shoulder heated up and then cooled after a few seconds.

His arm was completely healed thanks to his magic, full cure. Cloud picked up Faith once more, bullets penetrating the car but still whizzing past him to the wall in front. He watched as the bullets exploded. Blade walked up close to the car. Rif stopped firing for risk of hitting her.

She stepped round the front of the car bringing Glory down hard. Cloud was rising to meet the blow, Faith over powering Glory sending it upwards leaving her body open to attack and off balance. Cloud stepped forward placing his leg behind hers and bringing his forearm across her neck sending her hard top the ground.

Right away Rif seized the chance to open fire. Advancing forward he let off several shots at cloud. Cloud now stood left hand pointed towards Rif eyes closed. Each bullet meant for Cloud, strayed of course immediately following a light purple flash. Clouds reflect seemed to be working. How ever this would only work on Rif's mako bullets, not his bladed glove.

Rif discarding his gun he continued to advance. Blade struggled to her feet on the opposite side of him.

"Rif, I suggest you stop before I am forced to hurt you."

"Touch him and I'll gut you, Strife" Blade replied.

"I'm touched darling but I can look after my self." Rif added.

Cloud started to move outward, bringing both of them into view at once. He concentrated on his magic once more. This time it was slow. It was not very effective, but made enough of a difference to make fighting both of them a little easier.

Blade watching Cloud raised Faith once more. Rif a few paces to her left took up a kick boxing stance. The three where locked in a deadly triangle. If any one had the courage to stay and watch, the tension would crumble them now.

"Last chance Ivy."

"Don't call me that kid."

"Give up Ivy"

"Didn't you hear her right Strife…"Rif was cut off by Clouds sudden movement,

Cloud dashed forward swinging Faith to his left aiming for Blade. She stepped back bringing Glory to her defense. Cloud was between Rif and her, but facing past both Faith outstretched to his left. Rif kicked out aiming for Clouds stomach. At the same time Blade brought Glory. Cloud raised Faith with his left hand blocking Blades blow, and used his right arm to push off Rif's kick.

Rising Cloud spun, lashing out at Rif this time with faith. Rif jumped back his top having a gash made where Faith caught the material but not his skin. Cloud continued his spin bringing his right hand to aid in his swing at Blade. Glory blocked the strike aimed at Blades legs. Pushing off Clouds sword she attempted to counter with a downward strike.

Rif launched himself forward drawing his dagger with his left hand. He lashed out madly at Cloud with both weapons. Cloud dodged these hits completely and blocked the attack from Blade. This was possible thanks to the small amount they where slowed down by his magic. Small amount, but effective. Cloud turned blocking Rif's downward slash with Faith. Pushing Rif back wards he spun, bringing Faith down to block the low swing of Glory.

Immediately he brought Faith back up in an attempt to slash Blades shoulder. This attack was blocked by her, but barley. Turning 180 degrees cloud swung Faith around his head bringing the blade across his body, an attack meant not to harm Rif but to keep him at bay.

With out turning to face her, Cloud turned Faith around in his hand and stepped back wards stabbing at Blade with his back to her. She stepped in to the attack, swinging at his sword with rage, knocking it out to the side. She poured her anger straight into another downward slash. Cloud brought Faith up above his head, pointing down his back, blocking the attack.

Pushing it up and stepping forward he knocked Blade off balance and stepped forward swing Faith straight down towards Rif. The blow hit across Rif's body, not too deep, but enough to send him to the ground in pain.

Blade, off balance, stumbled back wards and fell to the ground dropping Glory. Cloud spun round stepping towards her.

"I gave you your chance Ivy." He spoke coldly. He raised Faith above his head and looked her in the eyes. Blade, almost smiling closed her eyes in anticipation. Rif, almost un conscious, saw this. With the last of his waking strength he tossed his dagger with his left hand. The dagger sunk in to Clouds left shoulder just as he brought down Faith. Sending him stumbling onto one knee faith by his side. Rif fell unconscious and lay face up to the sky.

Cloud heard his PHS beep. Suddenly he was aware why he was walking in the streets in the first place.

He dropped Faith and pulled out the dagger in his shoulder. He threw it as far away from Blade as he could. Taking Faith in his left hand he spoke. Struggling to rise to his feet.

"Well Ivy Sky. It appears I have more important business to attend to. This is not over. But you'll live. For now." With that he closed his eyes, using the last of his concentration to focus on the outskirts of Midgar. Casting Exit on himself he faded out.

Blade lay there looking up and the sky. Breathing heavily and almost crying. But alive.

****

Note!: Much, Much, Much, Much, Much deserved credit( as always). You wouldn't even have the italics in this chapter if not for **Riene-Strife,** not to mention the battle. Begging you to go and read his stuff. If you people don't soon, I'll just start randomly e-mailing you and tell you to( yes, I will. Yes. A threat.) Amazing, amazing writer and it would be well worth your time to read his stuff. Ah, and thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you :: continues on and on and on ::


	15. Friends

__

"Well, got any more brilliant ideas baby?"

"Your not blaming this on me, are you?"

"Actually yes, yes I am."

"This is as much of your fault as it is mine Rif."

"No, no doll. This is completely your fault."

"I didn't line up this one."

"How was I to know we'd end up in a dark room, locked away. LOCKED away."

"I got that we're locked in Rif. Look up, would you?"

"Why bother?"

"Cause you got mako eyes and their might just be a vent up there."

"…"

"Well?"

"Darling, your brilliant."

The end. She almost wanted it now. Could almost taste it's bitter sweet scent as a light breeze drifted over her. Any moment now. Any moment the people would come from their hiding places. Any moment, if she didn't die because of the battle they would surely kill her.

And Rif. Poor Rif. She owed him so much at this point. She'd destroyed him.

'Ivy…There is a name you haven't been called in ages. Ivy Sky. You know…I wonder what happened to Ivy.'

She opened her eyes, squinting up into the day sky. 'No time to think of that. Get up. Get up. Rif needs you now. You need to-'

Her hand moved about, clutching air. 'Yeah. That's it. Now get up.'

With a deep breath, body screaming, she pushed her elbows into the ground. With her eyes closed she roughly shoved herself upwards.

The world spun horribly with the sudden upward movement. Her body swayed and she found herself falling back into the position she had just left. She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

"Quickly. Get the man inside somewhere. Here. You help me with the woman. You alright?" A voice asked.

'What…and idiotic question.'

"Ma'am? Ah, hell with it. Come on, pick her up. Pick her up."

"I can get up on my own." She whispered. The owner of the voice laughed.

"I'm sure you can. Ignore her. She's in to much pain to move. Careful with him, we don't want him damaged."

'Rif…?'

"Who the he-heck are you?" She asked, eyes flickering open. She felt someone grab her, but like the man pointed out, she was to weak to bother struggling.

"Oh, just a friend."

'I'm sick of friends.'

"Who are you?"

"Like I said," something cool and sharp poked into her back. She knew all to well the feeling of blades to no know what the object was. "Just a friend."


	16. Brothers?

__

"Did he hurt you?"

"You knocked him out…"

"Blade? Answer me. Are you alright?"

"No…"

"Shit. What'd he do?"

"No…you killed him. Rif, you killed our client!"

"Fuck him. What did he do?"

"Its only a scratch Rif. You killed him."

"Another body to bury in the back yard. Lemme see your hand."

"We don't have a back yard!"

"Another reason we should move to Costa Del Sol, buy a house, and have some kids. Gimme your- hand. THAT is not a "scratch" Blade!"

"Let go of me Rif, I'm alright. No Costa Del Sol. NO materia. What are we going to do with him?!"

"Oh, hide his fat ass in the wall for all I care. STAY here. I'm getting cure."

"I'm not hiding a body in the wall!"

"would you shut up, someone might hear you."

"They should! And I can ma-"

"Fuck. Ow. What the hell was that for?!"

"For your wandering hands in search of other bruises that don't exist. And don't kiss me again to shut me up. Just kill me like you did him."

"…You're the most screwed up woman I have ever met."

"I don't kill people because of scratches."

"…"

"Ugh…Where are we?"

No answer. He rubbed his head as he sat up, looking around. The room was dark, but his mako eyes could make out the shapes of a table, desk, and another bed. "Blade?"

No reply. He shook his head, frowning. His hand went to his chest, where a gash was slowly healing naturally. He knew cure materia had been used on him though, or something like cure. Their was very little pain.

"Sweat heart?"

Nothing hit him. 'Fuck, where is she?' He pushed himself from the bed, having found himself to be covered by thick blankets. The more he moved the more he knew his clothing had been changed to. Had some freak given him a bath as well? Maybe just washed him up a little. He felt a bit cleaner.

He shivered. He didn't want to know what went on. He just wanted to find Blade.

He could hear voices coming from somewhere. There was probably a door. Or maybe a trap door or maybe-

The wall rippled, blue light consuming it. Rif's eyes widened and he stumbled back, falling onto the bed. He had seen materia do some weird things, but nothing like this before.

From outside the wall, or what Rif assumed was an outside, came the form of two figures. One was thin, almost wiry, tall and fair. The other was more blocky, but about Rif's height and well over Rif's weight he assumed.

The wall was like jelly, or a sort of odd, melting mold. The people stepped through what was once a sheet rock slab, pulling the rock with them as they came. Slowly it pulled from their bodies, gently falling back into the simple, innocent, look it held before the men appeared. It stayed blue, though. Rif assumed one of these men controlled it.

"Your awake. Wonderful. We had expected you to awake earlier, but apparently Cloud Strife wore you down quite hard. We feared the worst for you."

"Wh-who are you?" Rif asked, eyes studying the men. He could only see a blurry image of them in this room of little lighting.

As if answering his thoughts, the man laughed and light flooded from his hands.

"Are you telling me you don't remember? The same in it. Ah, all well."

He walked to the other side of the room, his pony tail swaying back and forth with each step. Rif watched him as he passed, stopping at the desk. In a moment he had inserted some object into an empty slot in the wall. Power flowed from this orb( Rif could now see it looked much like materia), flowing along lines carved into the wall to light other orbs in the room. Rif covered his eyes at the sudden burst of light. Was what was in the tubes in the walls mako?

After a moment, Rif carefully opened his eyes. The man stood, waiting patently, watching him. Rif stared at him, into the gray eyes of this handsome man. Yes, he was thin and wire like after all. His clothing was a tad bit to big. He wore a few looped earrings in his left ear, and on his neck was a silver chain. Rif had no idea who this person was. He was supposed to recall him?

His eyes moved from his face down. Long jacket, a charcoal color. A dress shirt, with right to left buttoning, falling from his shoulder down. Black pair of dress pants, and tall boots. They seemed to remind him of those he had seen Chocobo riders wear, back when he was younger.

"Its me. Take a look and tell me you do not know me."

He looked at the man. Blink a few times. Nothing. "I'm so-Wait a moment. You kidnapped me! Where's Blade?! Why am I-"

"Hush!" The man snapped, but kept his composure. "I did not kidnap you. Not really. You cannot kidnap ones kin, can you? And the sword that has pierced your heart is perfectly safe."

"Wh-Kin?" Rif asked, blinking. "Sorry. I'm an only child."

"Incorrect. Hm. You are looking weak. Pale, in this light. Yes. Let us leave him, Sedek."

****

Note: Watch the names. Go read **Riene-Strife**. Bigggg help on this story, and a brilliant writer. Please go read his works.


	17. Da'ath

__

"Wooo whooo!"

"Argh! Keep your eyes open Rif!"

"Will do sweetie."

"Two. Where are the other three?!

"Got one. Oh-"

"Rif?!"

"Shit. Behind you."

"What happened?"

"You get them both?"

"Yes. Yes. What happened? Fuck."

"I can make it out darling. No worries. Come on."

"I cant help but worry about you."

"I'm touched."

"In the head. Just run."

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Hm?" Sedek had passed through the wall already, his imprint was melting its self back into the proper position.

"You called me kin. What did you mean?"

"Hah. You should not worry about that at this time." The younger man told him, turning back to Rif. "I will explain when the time comes."

"What about Blade?"

This question caused the man to pause in his step. He chuckled, shook his head, and stepped through the wall. Rif jumped up, running to it, but as his fists hit this portal like device, it became a wall once again. Rif's eyes widened, and he felt himself lose the strength he had gathered in his rest. He slipped to his knees, resting his forehead on the sheet rock.

"Let me go!"

"Stop wriggling." Blade kicked out, boot colliding with the woman's stomach. She bent down, clutching the place where Blade had hurt her so much. Swearing, she looked up at the older woman.

"You get old and you get cranky. Look lady, I'd let you go but its against orders."

Blade could feel all of her run energy run out. She was still in pain. No cure material. No rest. Nothing. There she stood, hands held in the strangest cuffs she had ever seen. No chains, just white bracelets embedded with material shards. It sure seemed like she was chained their though. Her arms are being pulled and left handing above her head because of some invisible something keeping them their. She couldn't move. Couldn't fall. Couldn't rest.

"Who's orders?!"

"Mine."

The voice was new. Cold. Very cold and sharp. Her head jerked over in his direction.

"Hm…I do not see why he is so fond of you. Wretched woman." He was walking closer to Blade, grin on his face as he examined her. "He is about half your age too. I suppose he has always been mature for his age though. And strong. Yes. Much stronger then me. Hm."

She glared at the man, breathing heavily from the battle no more then a few hours before.

"After you blacked out, we thought it best to hold you up with these cuffs. You didn't hang their all the while, of course. We let you rest. When you began to stir though, Emily put them onto you. Caution, dear. We needed to keep you away from…"

His voice died off as he walked about her. "You did get some rest though. Not much. For the most mysterious of reasons cure material didn't work as effectively as it did on your companion. It stopped your bleeding, but it did nothing more. Resistant to it? One of Hojo's experiments, perhaps?"

"Who are you?"

"Ah, a friend."

She was getting sick of this man. Her eyes flickered and she felt her body slowly lose the will to stand.

"Hm…Stop playing with her, Emily. Take her down before she loses consciousness."

"Yes, sir."

'Playing with me?…Materia?'

She heard a snap just as all her energy left. Her eyes closed as she fell to her knees. The man who had spoken before kept her from falling any further.

"Da'ath, do you think this a good idea?"

And she slipped out of reality, slowly entering the dream world she desperately needed.

****

Note: Go read **Riene-Strifes **works.


	18. Sera

What if things suddenly changed?

****

"Wow.."

"What?"

"This is…stunning."

"Its only a sunset. Nothing amazing about it."

"Your not very deep, are you Blade?"

"…"

"Have you ever actually sat down and stared into the falling sun? Watch the world weave us a tapestry of beauty right in front of your eyes? Watch the once pale sky become stained with ink and the diamonds of Shiva be tossed into this ocean of serenity?"

"Never."

"You should. Its amazing, Blade. Even you couldn't argue with that."

"…Maybe another time."

"…Blade, what is it that your afraid of?…Affection? Life? Love? Pain?…What is it your hiding… "

"what did you do to her?!"

"She is fine, Sera."

"You have been calling me that ever sense you let me out of that hole. My name is Rif. Rif!"

"You will be called what I want you to be called, and cooperate if you want your dear companion to continue living."

Rif grabbed the mans shoulder, spinning him around. "I don't understand this!"

"You wouldn't understand it unless I explain it all, which I will not do." Da'ath turned from Rif and continued down the hall. The silver pony tail bounced with his every step. Rif watched him for a moment, then walked after him. Sedek was right behind, leaving Rif no where to go but with Da'ath.

"Fine. At least tell me who you are." Rif said, falling again into step next to this younger man.

"Da'ath."

Rif waited for him to go on, but this man seemed to ignore and dismiss the odd silence, continuing to walk un-affected at all. The boots of the younger looking man made empty thuds on the wooden floor.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"I need you for something."

"Like what?"

"You shall see."

"See?!" Rif clenched a fist. "See when?!"

Da'ath stopped his walk, in front of a circular door. Like the wall in the room he had been held in, and the walls of this hallway, small orbs were placed into the door for light.

Looking at Rif, Da'ath smiled. "You never were very patient, were you? Once your dear friend awakes I will explain to you what I need you for." With a pale hand, Da'ath gripped the door handle and shoved away from him.

Rif glared at his back as the young looking man walked into the next room. With a shake of his head, Rif looked from him. His eyes widened.

This whole house was the most bizarre of homes he had ever been in. It seemed endless, but obviously wasn't. The ceiling was open all the way to the second story. Pillars lined on both the left and right side of the door. They were carved with care, each with different scenes or people on them. Things were stored in glass cases in the walls, and directly in front of him was a mural. Painted on it was something seeming frightfully familiar to him, but he couldn't grasp what it was.

"Coming?"

Rif blinked, but had little else he could do but follow this man. Follow Da'ath.

"What's that on the wall?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Da'ath called back, stopping in front of the mural.

Da'aths hands moved slowly over the surface of the mural. Slowly his fingers sunk into the wall, and pieces of it dropped down into slots in the floor. Before to long the picture that had been painted their was missing, and a lit, spiraling stairway was reviled.

"Come. I believe your dear friend may be up and awake now."

****

Note: As expected, my preaching (( yup, I do practice what I preach)). Go read Riene-Strife 's work.


	19. Secret

__

"What's one thing in the world you have always wanted?"

"Why are you asking questions again?"

"Because this is such a dull mission, and I am bored out of my mind."

"Sure you are Riffter. So you need to torment me?"

"Of course. And its Rif, Blade."

"…Ask the question again."

"What's one thing in the world you always wanted?"

"You to shut up."

"Your not funny."

"I wasn't being funny. I was being serious."

"Your mean."

"You're a pain in the ass, but I don't complain much."

"Your holding us here because you want out help?!"

"Yes. It was the only way I could make you see things my way."

"we're mercenaries! We will see things anyone's way for cash!"

Da'ath shook his head, sinking into a black, velvety appearing, couch. "You would not do this mission for cash, I assure you. One of you would figure it out, and convince the other it's something you wouldn't do if your life depended on it. Sadly, now your lives do depend on following my orders."

He held Blade, much to the woman's distaste, as he glared at this man. She was weak, tired, and worse for wear. Having been so brutally tossed to the floor, as if trash, Rif had to be restrained from attacking someone. Sedek had soon let him go, and he quickly went to his fallen friend.

Da'ath wasn't impressed with the behavior of his "followers". They had quickly been sent away, told something horrid about what may become of them. Apparently it wasn't below Da'ath to play with peoples heads, but far below him to torture and beat the already weak.

"Then what is it?" Blade asked, blinking rapidly. The world seemed to be spinning to her, for she swayed a little in Rif's arms.

"Hm…Apparently Emily over did it. Sit, please. I would not want to cause more trouble for you."

When neither Blade or Rif moved, Da'ath sighed and looked at Sedek.

"Neither I nor Sedek is going to hurt you. Please sit. I would not want to force a request upon you."

Rif shook his head, but knowing the larger man to be behind him he moved Blade towards one of the sofas. Once she was seated he let her go and sat himself.

"Now," Da'ath picked a mug of something from the glass table in front of him. "I need you and your companion to collect and item for me."

Rif wrinkled his nose. Blade didn't seem to impressed either. She, having folded her arms and rested her head upon them, looked up now with weary eyes.

"An item?"

"Yes." Da'ath sipped his drink, glancing over at the blond haired Emily who was entering the room. "A box, actually."

"It better be a gold box inlaid with diamonds." Blade whispered, closing her eyes at the sight of Emily. Rif stared at the girl, observing her movements and her way of dress. Tight. That was what she went for. Tight black pants, leather maybe, and a tight matching top. Rif wondered how her body could breath in that outfit.

"Its contents are worth more then anything in this house hold, including all of us." Da'ath told her, setting down his glass and folding his hands on his legs. "The object inside the box I speak washed onto the shore of this continent a few years ago. The appearance of it was kept secret. Not public knowledge it exists still, actually."

"What's in the box?" Blade asked dully.

"You have no need to know that."

"Fine."

"May I finish now- Ah, Blade, Iris? Which do you prefer now?"

Rif's eyes shot at Da'ath. 'Now?'

"Blade." She said, never looking up at him or even opening her eyes.

"Alright. Blade, the contents of the box remained secret until you return. The box will not open without a key, which there are merely two of. I managed to get a hold of one. The other is at the lab."

"Continue with your story, I don't care about the keys."

Da'ath shook his head. "Tart woman, aren't you?" But he gave her no time to reply and pushed on, " The item was to be given to Shinra, and specifically its new president Reno, for Hope didn't exist at that time. Shinra came to collect its box, caring little for precaution and safety. Three guards went to Kalm, collected a crate in which the item was placed in, and left. All went well. The people who found the object were brought with the guards."

He collected his drink, glancing over at Sedek and Emily by the door. After sipping on the mystery liquid, he went on as before. "Someone else had plans for this item, though. Some thieves or thugs or perhaps mercenaries like yourselves. No one really knows. These people caught the truck on its return to Midgar. The people in it were robbed, and slaughtered. Their bodies scattered across the landscape and anything left of their truck was set on fire."

"So these people have the item now?" Rif asked, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. Da'ath shook his head.

"No. They no longer have the item. You see, they either gave it up to the person they were hired by, or sold it. All we know is it went into a bar in Costa Del Sol, and never came out in their hands. We were trying to find it, but it remained lost to us. until recently, we thought it to have been gone for good, but we never stopped looking for it. This object belongs to us, you see. In a sense."

"In a s-"

"But, last year we again found traces of the box's where a bouts. An acquaintance of mine had been traveling through the world when he wrote back to me and described a place in Icicle Inn, in the mountains. He claimed he stumbled upon it by pure accident. You see, it was the old residence of professor Gast. The doors were un-locked and he has mistaken it for the inn. After going inside and finding no one, he went down into the basement area. He didn't get far before he saw a lab like place. He left immediately. Knowing how found I was of science and that I studied under a very bright man, he sent me the letter. After further investigating, I came to find he had the item I desired. It is locked away in his lab."

"Why didn't you hire a mercenary then? Why us?"

"Ah, Blade, I have been looking for you pair for ages. I have heard of your work, and wanted to seek out the help of you two alone." He was looking straight at Rif as he spoke. "You see, I trust you two."

Rif swallowed.

****

Note: Go read Riene-Strife 's work. Amazing FF VII fan fiction (and his Zelda ones getting very good too)


	20. Gifts

__

"Lookit the fishy's!"

"…Rif?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do that ever again."

"I am a lab baby. I have never seen a fish in my life… unless you conceder that mutant in the cell in front of me a fish…Course…Hojo told me it was my brother…"

"Ugh…"

"What?"

"And I thought I had a twisted childhood."

"Yeah, you did for a normal person. I am not normal Blade."

" "Lookit the fishys!" kinda made me realize that."

"Good good. Wait a moment."

The left the moment payment was discussed (Blade wouldn't let such an important matter slip by her). Rif had argued with the woman for some time, trying to convince her to wait in till dawn. She wouldn't do that.

"Its going to be an extremely long time to get there, and just as long getting back. I want to leave and get this over with so I can go back to the last assignment."

"What?!" Rif ran to catch up with her as she turned a corner. The two people were following Emily.

"Look, bad enough Princess is going with us," Blade snapped, rubbing her temple, "I don't need your whining too."

Emily shot the older woman a glare of venom. Apparently she didn't like this new title of "Princess". Or maybe she didn't like how Blade had said it.

"Hurry up you two." Emily called back, flipping her hair off her shoulder. Blade rolled her eyes and did nothing to quicken her pace, or even show she cared. Rif shook his head.

"We don't have our wepo-"

"That is where I am leading you, Sera. Now, if you would be so kind as to stop the chatter and follow me I'll show you where we keep the gear."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll show us anyways of dear Da'ath will have a fit." Blade muttered. "Wouldn't want that, would you?"

Emily stopped dead, clenching her fists. She turned on her heels and marched back to Blade, throwing a punch. Blade had not been expecting it, but she reacted just as quickly as if she had. She ducked Emily's fist and grabbed her wrist, sending her toppling over.

Standing back up and looking at the blond woman on her back Blade shook her head. "Don't do that again."

Emily glared as Da'ath turned the corner.

"Emily?" He asked, frowning. He looked from the younger woman to Rif, then to Blade. "What happened?"

"She attacked me!" Emily shrieked. One of the orbs inlaid in the walls flashed from its yellow color to a dark purple. The pipes of mako soon filled with this purple light and all the hall was bathed in it.

"Do not lie to me, Emily." Da'ath said, glaring at the woman. Rif shivered. The look was one to kill it seemed. "You attacked her, thus ending in the position you now are. Did I not warn you?"

"Bu-"

"Answer me." Da'ath commanded, voice ice. Emily sighed and nodded. Da'ath smiled cruelly, pleased.

"Next time, do not take my warnings so lightly. Stand and finish the task I assigned you to."

"Yes, sir." Emily pushed herself gracefully to her feet. Pushing past Rif and Blade, sparing a glare for the woman, she continued down the hall. Rif glanced at Blade. She was watching Da'ath with curiosity.

"You confuse me." She stated. He looked from the materia orb he had been examining to Blade.

"Hm?"

" "Blade, Iris? Which do you prefer _now_?" and now this warning. Your not telling us something, Da'ath."

Da'ath chuckled and shook his head. "You best follow Emily, she will not wait for you."

With that, he went back to fixing the materia. Blade and Rif went in search of the Princess.

"Here we are. Ta da." She said, clapping her hands to turn on the lights. Inside this room were weapons of all types and assortments. Rif looked about, trying to spot his clothing and weapons. No where.

"I have your stuff packed away. Cleaned and all. Hope you don't mind, I took the opportunity of buying some new stuff too." She walked over to the other side of the room, pulling open the closet. "Sense it is icicle inn, they are mostly long sleeved stuff. Very warm."

"Alright. Thanks." Blade muttered, walking over to some swords on the wall.

"We sharpened your weapons too. Made alterations on your gun."

Blade stopped as she reached for a katana, her head turning slowly over to Emily. "What alterations?" She asked sharply. Her fingers itched to gut this woman.

"Oh, nothing to dramatic." The woman said with a false smile. She turned to dig into the closet.

'So far I have learned everything with you is dramatic'. Blade though. She watched as Emily pulled out a holster and a pair of guns.

"We just duplicated the materia one. Made the bullets better."

"How…"

Emily sighed. "We replaced the materia you were using with stronger stuff. Some mastered materia we had about that we broke up and such."

"that it?"

"Basically."

"Basically?" Blade glared, grabbing the Katana and drawing it. "What's basically?"

"W-well…" Emily looked down at the gun. "We…"

"We? She." Da'ath had again appeared. At the sound of his voice Blade glanced at the doorway, ready to attack.

"Put the weapon down, Blade. No need to get so defensive. She planted tracking devices in it so as we could be sure you didn't run off with our cash."

"I told you people don't trust us." Rif muttered. Blade shook her head and sheathed the sword.

"Sure buddy. Your story isn't making much sense right about now."

"One cannot be to cautions with the amount I am paying you to fetch this item. Not to mention with the item itself. Emily, take their things out and arrange for a truck to be brought from Kalm. I will go with you as far as that."

Emily nodded and began to drag the three heavy packs with her, gasping and moaning as if begging for help, or pity. Blade just grinned as she watched her.

"Leave them Emily. I will have Sedek get them. Just go arrange for the truck."

"Y-yes sir." She said, dropping the bags and running out past Da'ath. The man sighed.

"She is hopeless. Come you two, I have something that I need to give you."

He walked back up the small set of stairs, back up into the hall. Rolling her eyes to the top of her head to glare at the ceiling, Blade tied the sword sheath to her belt and followed Da'ath. Rif shook his head. This was beginning to look complicated.

Da'ath was back to playing with the orbs. The purple light had gone, but it was now blue that flooded this area. "Having troubles with the lights?" Blade asked.

Da'ath nodded seriously. "Yes. Yes ,but that's easily fixed. Hm." He turned to her a smiled pleasantly. Rif frowned.

"What did you want to give us?" He asked, hand on his hip.

"Ah. Yes." He said, seeming to remember what he was doing. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a velvet pouch. He handed it to Blade. The woman took it in silence, seeming to make a mental note to destroy it the moment she could.

"Don't. You'll be sorry." Da'ath told her. Blade shook her head.

"whatever." She tied that along side the sword. Da'ath shook her head.

He looked at Rif. "Yours is upstairs. I will give it to you before you leave."

****

Note: Go read **Riene-Strife **'s stuff. Very, very, very good.


	21. Red

__

"Wow…"

"Rif?"

"She's…lovely…"

"Please stop, your scaring me."

"I want her…"

"Rif, a bug just flew in…and out… your mouth. Close it please."

"I want to touch her…"

"Rif, that's a guy…And your drooling."

"Eww! No, no, no! The airship baby. You know you're the only woman in my eyes."

"…"

"Fuck. Stop hitting me!"

"Stop involving me in your sick fantasies."

"How do you know about them?"

"…"

"Dammit woman! Ouch! Aye! No! Put it down!"

"So…"

Blade stood at the airport part of Junon. Her hands were on her hips as she looked about lazily, annoyed and aggravated. It was once thing to have spent the last three days with Emily, who had happened to get herself drunk at each stop, and Rif ,who was no better off then Emily, but not…this?

"Which one?" She asked slipping her pack off her shoulder.

Rif walked over to her. Thankfully he had stopped his drinking when Blade had threatened to show him his insides. He was still awake. Emily was…sort of…whipped. Passed out behind the two, lying on Rif's jacket.

"I like that one…" Rif said, pointing to a rather red looking airship.

"To big Rif. It'd make a huge sceen. Besides, I think Hope might own that. We want some privet one."

"Like that red one in Costa Del Sol?"

"Only bigger. Much bigger." Blade sighed and shook her head. "Why couldn't he just fork over the cash for a ticket or something?" She asked.

Rif shrugged. "That's to easy baby. I say that little blue one over there. Enough room to shove our stuff, and Emily. Two front seats, one long back one. An updated version of the classic Tiny Bronco. Better paint job too."

"…You always look at the paint job. Alright," She grabbed her back and shoved it on her shoulder, before pulling down the gray sleeves of her shirt. "I'll see what I can do."

"Aye, Blade?"

"Hm?" She turned to Rif, brown eyes sparkling at the thought of what she was going to do. Rif shook his head. "Don't kill anyone if you don't have to this time, alright?"

Blade laughed. "Sure Rif. Take all the fun out of this. You like doing that to me, don't you?"

Rif rolled his eyes and picked up a wasted Emily. "Of course. That's my goal in life. To make you miserable."

"Ha ha ha." Blade said, turning back around and walking over to the little blue airship.

Da'ath had said that at Junon they would find an airship that was perfect for the trip to iceicle inn. He said they would have to figure out what to do when they got there, for he had not made reservations on it. This had to have been what he meant.

"So I knock out the owner and take the keys. Not hard to fly these things." She muttered, smiling pleasantly as she walked.

A man in white t-shirt and black jeans washed the small plane with a sponge, humming to himself. The tune reminded her of Anxious Heart ( a very horrible version) while the song itself played inside the airship.

She grinned. 'Simple'.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked, trying to sound lost. The man stood up straight and stared at her, before painting a pleasant smile on his face. "I seem to have forgotten which airship I was to take…" The man stepped around the side of his tiny bronco. "Could you possibly help me?"

"Sure. Do you have a ticket?"

"Ticket?" She set her bag down and rubbed her shoulder before heaving it back into place again. "Ticket for the airship?"

"Yeah, you need a ticket to get on these things."

"Oh…Oh, lookit the chocobo!" She cooed. Her insides shuddered at this gooey sight. She leaned over, closer to his airship and gazed at a tiny chocobo figure on the dash.

"Ahh, I just washed that. Please be careful."

"Oh?" She pushed herself off, being sure to leave streaks where her fingers had been. The fan flinched and scurried closer, washing away her fingerprints.

"Please, be careful."

"Surrre…" She said, setting down her bag and drawing out her dagger. Slaving the hilt of the weapon against the mans skull, she caused him to slam himself off from the newly cleaned window. Blood from his nose ran down the glass as he slumped to the ground. She shook her head and took the rag from his hands, her right hand finding his keys in his pockets. Whipping the blood off the window she unlocked the machine.

"Peace of cake."

"Rif!"

He shook his head. 'It went that quick, then she must have killed him.' "Coming darling!"

****

Note: Thanks **Riene-Strife **for being my editor on these. So, as thanks, you all should go read his stuff. (( These little reminders will never stop, so you might as well do as your told ))


	22. Angel Fish

****

Note: Read **Riene-Strifes **stuff. Oh….And ignore the randomness of this chapter. Its 10 pm as I write this and I'm bored.

__

"You know what would hurt?"

"A katana piercing your stomach and you die slowly as you watch a mad man rip up the rest of you and devour your insides?"

"No. Well, okay. Yes. That. What the heck, your twisted!"

"You asked what would hurt."

"Your supposed to say what."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No. Rif, just say what you were going to say."

"Okay. Uh…"

"…?"

"Shit. I forgot."

"…You're an idiot."

"Oh! Oh!"

"Feet on fire?"

"what? Oh, ha Blade. I remember now!"

"that's nice."

"Never play leap frog with a unicorn! That would hurt!"

"And you say I am psycho. I wonder about you sometimes."

"I wana roll this thing over."

"No!"

"Em, go back to beating your head off the window. I'm rolling this thing over."

"Blade darling, as much as I love you and support you in everything possible…Reconsider…"

The attack-the-tiny-bronco-owner plan had worked. Wonderfully. Sadly Blade had managed to get the keys first. Neither Emily not Rif were to pleased with this. The woman had made about 70 different death threats in the last hour, most directed towards Rif for his complaining and Emily because she was getting the windows smudged up with her forehead.

"Common Rif. Its not like we'll crash into the ocean or anything."

"no. No… Nope, that blue thing down bellow us isn't an ocean. it's a vast plain salt water. Oh, wait a second." He turned his head, black hair tugging from behind his ears, to glare at her. Blade grinned.

"So Emily, what are we after?"

"I cant tell you that."

"Yup. Lets flip this."

"you'll die too."

"ah, so what." The airship started to roll slowly. Emily shrieked and covered her face. Blade laughed and straightened the "Angel Fish".

"Dammit Emily, answer her or this fish will be swimming instead of flying!" Rif cried, gripping his seat with trembling hands.

Blade shook her head. "Who names an airship "Angel Fish"?"

"Angels fly."

"Angels don't exist. Not in the ways you believe. Besides Emily, Angel fish is a type of fish. A title of a fish. Fish don't fly."

"Whoa, how long did it take you to figure that one out?"

Blade laughed at her tart words and suddenly the whole ship turned in mid air. Emily screamed, and the sounds of their baggage thudding about in the storage compartment followed. Blade was still laughing as they again fell back into normal flight.

"Dammit! DON'T do that!" Rif screeched, grabbing her arm. Blade continued to laugh and tee hee madly.

"Rif…She's scaring me…" Emily said, peeking from behind her fingers.

"There is…probably was, a flask of something in my pack. Get it and knock yourself out."

"He means literally." Blade said with a cruel grin as Emily pulled open a small door into the storage unit. The woman ignored her and reached in.

Blade shook her head as she flew, her eyes glancing about the compartment. The yellow chocobo on the dash squeaked and bobbed his head madly.

"Why do you want that thing?" Blade asked, staring at the yellow bird. Rif shook his head as he saw a grin crawl again on her face.

"Mine. He's cute Blade. Leave him."

"…Hehehe…."

Five threats, two shrieks and a flask of bear later, a small yellow chocobo screamed for its very life as is toppled downward into the ocean.


	23. Bone Village

__

"Sooo…"

"I'm trying to read. Your blocking my light."

"Sorry. What are you reading? Romance novel?"

"romance is something that needs not be experienced nor read and all romance novels should burn in Hades."

"Aren't you cheerful. So what are you reading?"

"Just an old book I came across some time ago."

"And its called?"

"The Planets Unsolved Mysteries."

"Ohhh! I read part of that."

"Really? What part?"

"Part about Jenova."

"Ah."

"It gave me nightmares so Hojo took it. Think that mutant in the tank in front of me had it for breakfast the next morning."

"…Great."

"This is Bone Village?" Rif asked, looking about the area with disappointment. He heaved his bag up farther on his shoulder, the blue fabric of his t-shirt bunching up under the strap.

"Yup. This is it. Now, if you all would excuse me, I need to find a bathroom." Emily said, dropping her bag and running over to what seemed to be a cabin like structure build inside of some bones.

Blade shook her head. "You had to tell her bout that flask." The woman muttered, yawning.

"Yeah yeah. And she didn't shut up the whole ride about having to use the bathroom. We should have gone with your idea."

"Chuck her out the window, or shove her in the storage unit and hope she suffocated?" Blade asked, walking farther into the village. She had heard stories and read articles on this place years ago. It looked about the same. People in purple and green worked contently on the ground, digging and cleaning here and there. From the pictures she had seen so long ago, it appeared the place had not changed much.

"You never voiced your idea on shoving her into the storage compartment…" Rif said slowly, following her into the village. Blade again yawned, dragging her black pack along behind her.

"Oh. Hm." She shrugged. "No use telling her now. She's not in agony. She'd try and hurt me again."

Rif chuckled, stretching. "Feels good to be out of that thing."

"Yeah. Hope that no one steals the ship."

"We'd be screwed. Why hasn't this place changed?" Rif asked, changing the subject suddenly. He stared up at the cliff above. Blade shrugged.

"I heard they lost Shinra's funding awhile back. Reno didn't want to pay for them to dig up old bones. Hope probably brought them back, or they gained a private funding from someone. All I know is this team was made fairly recently."

"Ahh…I see." Rif shoved his sunglasses up farther onto his face. Blade turned back to him, smirking.

"Should we just leave her? She's taking her sweet time."

Rif chuckled. "She's the only one who knows their way around this place, baby. Cant leave her."

"Damn." Blade rubbed her cheek, where a band aid had been placed. Emily had gotten into a fit when they got out of the airship, complaining about Blades idiotic antics. The woman had again tried to attack Blade. Ignoring her rage, the older woman had just continued walking. Emily had not liked that. It seemed she had had a knife of some sort on her.

"She's a loon." Blade muttered, thinking about the cuts her worn out Shinra jacket hid.

"One way to put it."

"At least you didn't kill her…Sadly."

Rif shook his head. "Just stop."

"Back. Phew." Emily walked from the little hut, smiling happily. "We ready to go?"

She looked from Blade to Rif, then back again. Neither of the two said anything. After a brief silence, the blue eyed lady spoke up. "What's the matter?"

"Arent we human? Didn't we just spend the last 27 hours in a flying fish?" Blade asked, letting go of her bag. "Don't know about Rif, but I wouldn't mind using the facilitys."

Rif nodded and let his bag hit the dirt. "Yup. I'm with Blade. Watch our stuff Emily."

Emily blinked, then shook her head in aggravation. "Hurry up, will ya? Da'ath wont be happy if we take longer then needed."

"I don't give a shit bout Da'ath Princess." Blade said, entering the hut. Rif followed her, his soft "hehehe" of amusement drifting to Emily's ears.

The pair spent even longer in the bone house then Emily had, taking their sweet time and managing to take quick showers as well. Blade excited the building, munching happily on what appeared to be some sort of pastry. Emily's eyes widened.

"W-wha?! I want some!"

"Eat the little cardboard cookies Da'ath packed for us." Blade said, walking over to her pack and continuing to drag it towards the cliff. She looked over at the hut, tapping her foot in impatience. "Riiiiffff…." She called, annoyed. "Oh Rriiiiffff. Hurry up, will you? We had better get going. Wouldn't want Dathie poo to get angry."

Emily glared at the black haired woman. She opened her mouth to snap at her, but the sound of Rif's complaining as he came out the door stopped her.

"No blueberry. These poor, poor deprived people."

Blade shook her head, water droplets catching the setting suns light. "Your picky." She said.

Emily was staring, opened mouthed, at Rif. He had seemed to have abandoned his shirt, it seemed tucked it into his jacket pocket, and wore only the black trench coat he had been found in. A single silver fastening clung desperately to its snap as it struggled to keep part of Rif's upper body covered alone. His long black hair, drenched, hung over his shoulder, sending drops of water rolling down the black material of his jacket.

Finding words, her face on fire, Emily glared. "You look like a drowned rat."

Blade chocked on her pastry behind the young woman.


	24. Whispers

__

"You ever wonder if there is an after life?"

"We return to the planet. No after life. We are re-born as another mindless human or tree or frog or killing machine and the life cycle goes on forever."

"I…don't believe that. I think that when we die, our energy goes to the planet. What happens to our souls?"

"Our souls become the little angels and devils on our shoulders."

"Hm…Maybe."

"No maybes about it. Like right now- A good soul would be telling me not to strangle you for eating all the pop tarts, while the devil soul is telling me to murder your sorry ass."

"didn't you tell me you killed the angel?"

"Yes. My point."

"Don't lookit me like that…"

"I'm looking at you like this."

"Ahhhh!"

He hummed to himself as he walked, bobbing his head up and down with a sweet tune. It was getting dark out swiftly. The air was filled with a sugary, lilac like secant that brought a peaceful enchantment to this forest.

Blade walked beside him, feeling wiped and tired. With every step she took the world lost some more color. With every breath pain was slowly rising with her. No one seemed to notice her step had become forced and dragging. Her eyes had lost their usual glow and turned a sickly pale brown, instead of the usual crisp chocolate.

A bird sung from one of the overhanging trees, its voice rich with melody. She could hardly hear it. Rif's humming had almost faded. Her jacket seemed heavy, her bag weighed down by some unknown thing. What was going on?

"Here we go!"

She jerked her head up, and almost stumbled at the sudden release. Rif caught her before she fell into the green carpet under her feet. "Whoa, easy dove. Yikes. You look pale. You okay?"

His cold hand pressed against her forehead. She shoved it away and put on a lopsided smile. "Your big feet got in my way you doof. I'm fine." She said, trying to make up any excuse she could. He frowned down on her and was about to point out his feet were no where near her when Emily let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hello?! Either of you hear me? We're out now."

"We heard you Princess." Blade said, eyes snapping up to look at her. For some reason she was grinning.

"Well, means now we have to be careful. Monsters wont come into the Sleeping Forest. No idea why, but they wont. So keep you-"

Blades movements were like lightening it seemed. Before Rif spotted it or Emily could feel it move the woman had grabbed the gun at Rif's side and fired two shots. The mako bullets buzzed past Emily's head, slamming into the sea horse like creature who's body trembled from focusing a spell on Emily's small body. The woman screamed and ducked her head.

"Ugh." Blade shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "Wasted two good bullets. Emily, get up. I killed it. Damn woman."

The 22 year old looked up at Blade, eyes on fire.

The woman walked past Emily, shaking her head in disgust ( she felt she couldn't be disappointed in this pathetic excuse for a human). After five or so steps, whispers filled her ears. All the pain she had felt in the last week suddenly surfaced again. All her scars and bruises burned and stung with pain.

"Bade?" She heard herself gasp and her body fall. She collided with something, but it wasn't the ground.

"Hey! Dammit, you lied to me. Baby? Hey?"

She felt like she was suffocating. The whispers grew louder, but nothing could be made out. A few words here and there, but none that made sense . Voices. So many different voices swam in her ears-

As if she had been falling through water for ages and suddenly was back in her bed after a horrid dream, everything shattered like glass. Her eyes snapped open to see the black night sky hanging above her, Shiva's diamonds tossed into the velvet. Her breath came quick, and sharp.

Rif shook her a little, looking down at her. She realized her head was resting against his chest, and she was wringing his hand like one would a sponge.

"What happened? You alright?" He asked. Concern was sunk deep into his eyes. She slowed her breathing and closed her own eyes. Swallowing, she nodded her head.

"F-fine. I'm fine."

****

Note: Hello. I am the little voice in your head. You know, the one who told you to stop eating all those apples and go for the chocolate cake? No? What about the one who is always telling you that cheating on your school test is bad? Yes, that one. Well, I am now telling you to go read **Riene-Strife **'s work. So, be a good little mindless drone and listen to me. Unlike most of the other stuff I have told you to do, this one actually makes sense and would be well worth your time.


	25. Souls

__

"What the hell?"

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Ugh. You again? I spared your sorry life, what more do you want from me?"

"You could move over alittle-"

"Sick little freak, get out of my room. Get off my bed!"

"I was kidding. Well, okay, may- No no! Put down the dagger lady. I was seriously kidding."

"What are you doing here?!"

"I…I wanted to ask you if I could…you know…Go with you."

"Go with me?"

"Yeah. Just for alittle while. I have no where else to go, you see, and…"

"And I am the only idiot with a vechial who is leaving town."

"Exactly."

"…Grr…Lemme get dressed."

"Okay."

__

"…Get out of my room."

"Why?"

"…"

"Okay, I'm going! No need to give me the death glare."

They had managed to set up a rather pathetic looking tent inside the sleeping forest that evening (Needless to say Rif put it up). The following morning, after blade had to beat the fact that she was fine into Rif's skull, Emily led them through the path's after the forest, into the direction of the forgotten Capital.

After about five minutes of fighting little seahorses and mad groundhogs (or, what looked like both this creatures), Rif realized Blade was right. The woman was fine. Her sea of curses and her grin when she gained the chance to help make Emily look like an idiot proved that.

Now they walked along A bizarre stairway, which made the scenery appear as if its under water. Strange trees and odd plant life made Blade wonder if they were in some strange, magical, bubble. One that kept the water away from their bodies. But she didn't see any fish that appeared as if they were flying in their schools of rainbow colors, so she quickly dismissed that idea.

"So this is the Forgotten Capital?" Rif asked, looked nervous. He glanced at Blade. The woman gave him a half hearted smile. She knew why he didn't want to be here.

"Yup. This is it. Pretty, isn't it? They say the last Cetra died here. I don't believe it."

"They also say Holy was here. Don't believe that either?" She asked tartly. Emily nodded her blond hair, silky strands pulling from the untied braids Rif had decorated her head in the last evening.

"Oh, I believe that."

Blade wrinkled her nose. "Alright." She muttered, glancing at her scuffed up boots to determine the drop of the next step.

"This place is disturbing." Rif said quietly. "Its so…eerie…"

"Yeah, it is. Some say that the Cetra's souls rest here. That's what makes this place so special."

'Sorta like home…I wonder if all those souls resting in the materia crystal ever made it here.'

"Blade?" Rif asked, noticing the look on her face. Blade lifter her head, looking at him.

"Hm?"

"you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." She said.

The two followed Emily down to a cross roads, taking the path to the right. As Rif and the braided beauty walked away, Blade paused in front of the path leading inside to the city. A light breeze ruffled the trees. It flew from the city, carrying whispers in its grasp. She took a surprised step back, eyes wide.

"Hey! Come on lady, we aren't going to wait all day!" Emily called back to her. Blade jumped, looking in front of her. Rif was watching her with care, not sure exactly what to think. Emily just looked perturbed. Blade smirked.

"Coming oh illustrious Princess!" She called, grinning cruelly. Emily groaned and continued to trudge on. Rif grinned at Blade and followed the blond. To herself Blade muttered "Princess pain in the ass." She sighed and heaved her bag on her shoulder better, running after them.

As she ran, the sound of her feet pounding on the stone became softer and softer. She didn't even notice it. The wind ruffled her choppy hair, twisting itself around her body. As she reached the top of a rise, gazing down at Rif and Emily as they walked along a blue tinted path in what appeared to once have been a small village, it hit again.

Fingernails on the chalkboard of her mind, the voices came again. Whispers, screams, all of it. She dropped her back and stumbled back, eyes wide. The world swiftly grew darker in her eyes. The sight of Rif and Emily walking bellow faded out of existence. Translucent beings walked in front of her, their body's covered in long, flowing gowns, which created puddles on the ground as they walked. No. Not walked. Floated.

All were bathed in a pale blue or green. All looked so peaceful, but each angry and sad all at once. Suddenly they multiplied, and the worlds went black, save for these beings. They all turned their heads to her. She was backing up more, but couldn't even feel her body more. Couldn't tell if she was even still breathing.

The whispers grew in her ears, and all these things rushed at her. She hears a gasp nearby, perhaps her own voice.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open to stare up at Rif, who looked purely worried about her. She looked about franticly, trembling under her clothes.

"W-where did they go?" She asked, feeling her eyes burning.

Rif crouched in front of her, and she realized she was sprawled out on the ground, her chest rising up and down franticly.

Rif closed his eyes, having hung his sunglasses on his shirt. Opening them again, their green glow never looking so sad, he shook his head. "Who, baby?"

"T-Who? There were- Were these-I" She blinked back the tears spilling down her face. Sympathetic with her, Rif brushed away the pain rolling down her face.

"Blade, nothing was here."

"Hurry UP already!" Emily's voice cried from bellow them. Rif growled and turned his head.

"Shut the fuck up, dammit. We're as good as there now and if you don't watch it you'll never make it!"

Blade's eyes widened a little in shock. Rif wasn't usually this cold. The man turned back to Blade, sighing.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her, watching as she tried to stop the tears.

The woman shook her head slowly. "I-…I don't know."

The black haired man closed his eyes and stood, holding his hand out to his partner. She slowly gripped his hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Upon reaching a standing position she stumbled and fell into Rif as the world spun. He caught her and sighed, no longer caring if she killed him later or not.

"Don't hide this from me." He whispered in her ear as he held her. "Don't try and be strong. Don't try and fight this. Not alone. We're in this together, remember? You and me. You saved me from hell, and I want to return the favor."

She swallowed and nodded, pushing away. He held her our at arms length. Her heart tugged at the sight of his face. It looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm…Worried, Blade. I don't know what's wrong with you and I don't know how to help. I don't know when you start to get this way until after its gone. Tell me, promise me you'll let me know. Scream at me, shout, hit me. I don't care. I want to help."

She nodded her head, forcing a smile.

"HEY!" Emily screeched. Rif wrinkled his nose and looked off to his right.

"Let the Planet have mercy on her, for I don't think I will." He muttered. Blade laughed. The sound of her happy made Rif smile as he looked back over at her, letting her go.

"Shall we make her day?" Rif asked. Blade grinned, picking up her bag.

"You know, I think we shall."

****

Note: Alright. Now that I have gotten over the "voice in your head" thing, you should go and read the stuff by **Riene-Strife**. Maybe be a bit more sane then this story. Or not. Who cares? He's writing kicks (someone tell me where I picked that word up from, please?) and he deserves more reviews then what he's got. Sadly, Riene, I think you're the only one reading this story right now, so your being lectured to go and read your own stuff. Ah, poor you.


	26. Snow

****

Note: I think I'll go and poke some random people at school to come read this. If I can get Ben to slip from his coma or Ugo to listen to me they'll read it. Hm. Well, anyways. **Riene-Strife** your again be preached to read your work. You know, I have a feeling the only reason that I continue to write this story is because your reading it…That, or the thought of how it will end is making my fingers each to write it. Chapter for my amusement ( though…Not really Blades.).

__

"I'm hungry."

"Hello Hun-"

"Knock off. You have been doing that for the last hour."

"You have been crying about being hungry for the last hour. Go snitch something."

"That's bad! We'll be punished for it!"

"No…Because we wont be caught."

"Blade!"

"What? This is how I live, kid, so-"

"Rif."

"Whatever. This is how I live, so get used to it."

"I thought you said you killed people."

"I do."

"Then…Can you go back and kill Hojo for me?"

"…why…"

"Cause I was a friggen test tube baby because of him!"

"You told me you were-"

"Shhh….Don't say it. I am in denial."

"Ahh… Okay… So…"

"…"

"I'm hungry."

"Ugh. Blade!"

"What?! Look! Hotdogs! Go get them!"

"Why me?"

"Cause I wana laugh as that lady chases you with a broom."

"Your mental."

"Your stuck with me boy, so get used to it."

"Yeah yeah yeah baby doll. Ouch! Its just a pet name, "get used to it"."

"I am not your pet, therefore I will NOT get used to it. So go snatch us some chow already, will ya?"

"Wholly shit. Remember last time we were up this far?" Rif was shivering horribly under his trench coat, snow and ice plastered to his body. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and probably was. All three of them were afraid of stopping. Though Rif believe his appearance to be a pathetic one, Emily trudged ahead looking like a black snowman.

Blade didn't seem to hear him over the wind, though she walked right next to him. She was to busy letting out a stream of curses about the weather and about Da'ath and how she wished Emily would stop whining and what she was going to do when they got to the inn.

Rif laughed, managing to unfold his arms and wrap them around her body. "Man, I love you."

"What, did the snow intoxicate you?!" Blade snapped, attempting to shove him off her. "Get off me you fuckin weirdo."

He continued to laugh, unsure really why. The fact that her sword had frozen in its sheath, clogged in place by snow, explained why he dared hold her. The idea that she couldn't move well because she was so cold made him pleased. She couldn't kill him.

At least not right away. He didn't want to think about when they got to the inn. A grin spread over his face. Or maybe he did.

"Ugh! Your sick. Let go of me!"

Rif's grin broadened. "You know me to well baby doll."

He was suddenly stumbling back, face full of snow. "Dammit woman, that's cold!"

"That's my heart your wearing on your face, Rif! If your not careful, my name shall pierce your soul."

Rif glared at her, but jogged to catch up. "Your horrid."

"Whoopdee freekin doo." She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Aren't you cold?! All you got on is that old Shinra jacket. Where did they get that anyways?"

"Probably worked for that other shit head who hired us on the suicide mission to kick fuckin Cloud Strife's scrawny little ass. Broke into our dump of a house and stole all our sh-"

Rif tuned her out, knowing she'd go on until they got to the inn. Emily had slowed down in her step, and fell back between Blade and Rif.

"I wana go home. Rif, got any more drink?"

"You shouldn't get drunk. Not in this weather."

"It'll make me warm."

"Or make you forget your cold. Lead the way Blondie." Rif was busy un fastening his jacket. He slipped it off, suddenly wishing he hadn't, and threw it on her shoulders. "You're the only one who knows our way about."

"I thought you said you and Blade had been here…"

Rif shrugged, trembling. "We have." He felt his lip crack and bleed. "But we had a ride to the inn and we're in the forest bit. Never been up this way. So get your blond head up there and walk, cause no I'm going to-"

Blade suddenly stopped and turned to Rif, smiling pleasantly. "Die!" She said. Rif stopped and stared at her.

"Damn, you're a cold, cold woman."

"Wooo! Walk slower Emily!"

Emily giggled, but did the opposite. She broke out into a jog and went up ahead. Blade growled. "Dammit! You get back here and walk slow like I said or Glories going to be up your-"

Rif put a hand over her mouth. "Stop while you're ahead darling. You made her happy and hurry up. What more could we ask for?"

She grinned behind his hand. He removed it and flung it about her waist, drawing her closer for warmth.

"I don't think I'll ever get warm again."

"Sure you will. I'll bath you in your own blood. Then you'll be warm, after I boil you because your hands are wandering."

"You don't have layers on! Your insane!"

"I just know your actions to well."

Rif shook his head and took his hand away. "Fine. Then you owe me warmth."

"Not in the ways your thinking."

Rif grinned. "Well, I was thinking a day in my own bed, but if you insist a night or two in yours-"

Another snowball.


	27. Cave

__

"Just shoot me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a quicker end. They got me. So just end it."

"where?"

"Doesn't matter. Ju-st do it…"

"You're that weak as to take death as your escape. I'm disappointed."

"I don't care. It's over anyways."

"Your so dramatic. You'll live. I'm not about to let you die."

"Then I'll-"

"Put down the gun."

"I'll end it-"

"Its not loaded, Rif. Stop it. This is no longer funny."

Emily had long sense lost the color in her body, and Blade herself was feeling rather weak.

"Alright…Find the cave." She whispered, trembling under a blanket of snow. Parts of her body she could no longer feel, and ice had claimed the tears she had shed because of the wind. She guessed if she could feel the numbed places she'd be in pain. Maybe it was a good thing she couldn't.

"C-cave?" Emily stuttered weakly, clutching onto Rif for support and warmth. The black haired man didn't seem to mind it. Of course, it was Rif after all.

"We managed to fi-find a cave on-ce. B-baby, we didn't pass it this time."

"I know." Blade said, looking about slowly. "Just…where I-s it?"

She squinted, trying to see past the dying snowstorm. Blinking rapidly to try and clear her blurring vision, she pulled out faded memories. Where was it?

It didn't take long for her to remember where they were. The cave was close by. Her head turned to the left, slowly taking in the mountain side. After a moment she spotted it. Smacking her forehead, disappointed in herself for not being able to spot the black hole the first time, she turned to Emily and Rif.

"Just a little farther now." She said, the thought of shelter from the snow warming her mood. She lifter her bag from the ground, where she had been dragging it for so long, and began to trek towards the cave.

'Lets hope nothings changed. I don't think anyone would have moved anything. No many people want to hike this mountain, for obvious reasons.'

As she stumbled closer to the cave, shivering under the worn jacket of a Shinra guard, she realized it had changed. A pale glow could be seen coming from within the cave, and a silver glare was coming off from some object inside.

Blade stopped, only to be blindly slammed into by Rif. "Sorry darling." He whispered.

Blade ignored his apology, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Rubbing one of her cold arms, she glanced back at Emily.

"Em, did Da'ath mention anything ab-bout any projects being worked on in the mountains?"

Behind Blade Emily shook her blond head, the headband that had threatened to fall from her ears sense they left the Forgotten Capital finally dropping in front of her eyes.

"N-not that I ca-an remember." She stuttered because of the cold, a frozen hand leaving the warmth that was Rif's jacket to pull the headband back over her ears. "H-he never mentioned an-ny project."

Blade nodded slowly, heaving her back up on her shoulder again with some difficulty. Her free hand went to try and free one of the daggers at her waist. After a moments struggle, she managed to pull the frozen weapon free.

"W-what are you planning?"

"Just a safety precaution Rif. Besides, if we don't get inside soon, we aren't going to make it to Icicle inn."

"I-its…at least a-another days hike…in this weather and th-e pace we are going." Emily could be heard whispering behind the older woman. Blade nodded and started again for the cave.

She reached it quickly, not bothering to wait for Emily and Rif. Walking inside, she heard her boots click off something that definitely wasn't dirt.

"Metal?" She asked, kicking aside some snow. Her eyes ran along the floor, seeing the same silver glare she had seen trudging up to this point. The caves interior was a kind of metal.

"What-what is it?" Rif ask, coming to stand next to her. He didn't need her answer, for within seconds his eyes widened.

"Em…You positive Da'ath never said anything?"

Emily trembled next to Rif, nodding. "Y-yes…"

Blade smirked, shrugging off piles of snow and dropping her bag. "Emily, stay here. Rif, give her one of your guns. You come with me."

"W-why do I have to st-tay here?" Emily asked, eyes wide in fear. Blade turned to her, taking the weapon from Rif. She handed it to Emily.

"You can use this, right?"

"Y-yes…But-"

"you fire it off if anyone comes, got it? We'll come back for you. I'm not so cold as to just leave you. There is another jacket in my back if you need it."

Emily nodded, blue eyes frightened still. Blade turned to Rif, pulling off her jacket, and carefully the layers underneath. Rif did the same, incase they had to move quickly. The extra layers were not much of an asset in combat.

"Come on." She took a step, then stopped. Turning back to Emily, she unfastened Glory's sheath. She set the sword down next to her pack.

"If you have to leave, take the sword with you." Blade told the blond. She couldn't use it correctly anymore, and it would only get in her way. But as she walked away, she couldn't help but feel a part of her was missing now.

"Apparently no one comes this way anymore." Rif remarked, wrapping the scarf he left on around his neck a second time.

"Apparently." She rubbed her cold arms. "What the hells going on down here?"

"It turns…" Rif said, blinking as the lights flickered over head.

"Did some renovation work, didn't they?" Blade asked.

Rif smirked, closing his eyes s they come upon the corner he had spoken of.

Blade stopped abruptly, grabbing Rif.

"Well, well, well…" Blade whispered, grinning. Rif blinked.

"a…wall?" He swore.

Blade still grinned. "Same one like in Da'ath's little "palace". Cant you see the marking?"

"Marking?" Rif asked, looking at her. "There were no markings on the walls Da'ath walked through?"

"There are. I was slammed against one before Emily opened it." Blade placed her hand on the silver sheet. "There is a marking here."

"So…you think it's a set up?"

Blade smirked. "Look at who you are, and who Sedek and Da'ath look like." She looked over at Rif. "There is a piece missing Rif."

She turned and left him to stand there, walking back around the curve.

"Emily!" She called, seeing no one but her silhouette at the caves mouth. The woman's head jerked up.

"Come here, I have something for you!"

Shakily the blond woman rose, trotting along down the corridor towards Blades voice.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, stumbling. Blade caught her before she fell. "Can you enter all the doors like those found in Da'aths home?"

Emily blinked and looked down at her feet. After a moment she nodded. "I believe I can…"

Rif suddenly was at Blades shoulder. "Good." The older woman said, turning and walking back to the wall. "Then open this."


	28. Box

"How are you able to pass through the walls?" Rif asked, frowning as Emily ran her hand along the metal sheet.

"Um…Well, I am not sure if I can say." She said, pressing her hand harder against the wall. Blade walked up behind the two, the packs and weapons they had left behind bungled up in her arms.

"Still no luck?"

"Well, this ones a bit different, Blade."

The older woman dropped the luggage. She tied her sword back onto her belt, feeling something connect with her again.

"How is it different?"

"Well…The markings are different. Its in a code."

"Code?" Rif asked, squinting at the sheet. "I still cant see anything."

"Its because of your eyes. Da'ath has trouble seeing the markings too. Sedek and I don't have mako eyes, so we can see the markings."

"So…its invisible to those with mako eyes?" Blade asked, tapping one of the strange symbols. Emily nodded.

"Right. I think I have it now." Her hands moved quickly across the surface of the wall, tapping the markings Rif couldn't see with care. As she hit each one, it lit with a blue color. The colors bled outward, forming a pale outline on the metal's surface. He frowned. It looked like the one in Da'aths home.

"And…." Emily whispered, looking slowly and carefully in the center of the outline. "One more…" Her slender fingers brushed the surface of another symbol. It flashed black, consuming the wall. Blades eyes widened.

It looked as if they were staring through water. Everything on the opposite side of them was a foggy, blurred image. Emily smiled happily. "It worked."

"Apparently…Where is this place?" Blade asked, walking closer. Emily looked at her. Blade's chocolate eyes glanced at the pale skinned woman.

"The lab?" Rif asked, pressing his hand to the surface of the water wall. It hissed for a moment, causing Rif to try and jerk away. His hand remained in place, sinking slowly inside. "what is this?!

Blade flipped a dagger from its sheath, watching this seemingly alive substance swallow her partner. She didn't know what to do. If she hit it, she would surly be swallowed to, or hit Rif.

"Is it the wall?" She asked, eyes wide.

Emily nodded.

"Yes. The wall is two ways, but you must go in one way, then back out the other. There is no reverse. Just walk forward Rif, nothing is going to kill you."

"Bu-" Emily shrugged, walking into the wall herself. The clear, white tinted, gelatin formed around her body, seeping around her. In a moment, her image could be seen from the other side.

"Ah!" Rif let out a slight scream, as he felt Emily's hand grip his own from beyond the wall. Blade rolled her eyes, putting her dagger back and following Emily's lead. It was safe, she realized. No reason to worry about Rif any more.

It tingled her body, and until her boot hit the hard surface of the floor again, it had seemed time was in slow motion. All her thoughts had slowed down. Her body was once cold, then nothing, then flooded with warmth. She felt clean, and dry.

Rif stumbled out of the wall next to her, glaring at Emily out of fright. The glare didn't stay long. He was soon blinking in confusion, rubbing his clothing.

"The wall sucks all substance that doesn't belong off. Dirt, water, grime. It was made for labs like these, made to protect the spotless area." Emily told the man.

"Hm. So, this is our lab." Blade stated, turning from the two young people to look at the place. Set into the walls were holding cells. Creatures of strange assortments floated inside them. A freezer was set into the wall, and appeared to be a walk in. Different shelves were homes to different chemicals. Tables, file cabinets and desks lined the walls and filled up a good portion of the rest of what she could see. Blade took a step forward.

"Now to find your box."

"It must be right under the icicle inn, if it is the lab we are looking for. If this is true, the object may be kept in the house."

"Unlikely. This probably have more safety measures. Like-"Blade stopped talking, eyes following a rotating object near the ceiling. She sighed, pulling the gun from Emily's hands and firing it off at the white object. In a shower of sparks it ended its rotation.

"Like cameras. Lasers. Sound detectors. Locks. Codes. Anything. Better hurry up." Blade tapped the gun on her hip, walking down the large lab. "Someone probably saw that."

"Or…hear it." Rif said, but he to went to search the lab.

"If you find it, don't open it!" Emily called. Blade stopped, then shook her head and turned to Emily.

"Princess, if we don't look in it, how do we know what it is?"

"…You'll know." Emily told her, pulling open the freezer door.

Rif shook his head and walked into another part of the lab. Blade shrugged and continued on her way. The eyes of fish, or what had once been a fish, followed her as she walked. She shivered.

"Rif, this thing reminds me of that creature in the lab you were in."

"Maybe Hojo sold him." Rif called to her, coming back to the main room. Behind her Blade could hear Emily cursing and slamming the freezer door.

"Not there. Find it Rif?"

"Nothing but vials and chemicals in that room. Blade?"

"Just specimens up this way…" She called back, eyes scanning the shelves of different concoctions and mechanisms. Wires ran in thick clusters up this way, and green liquid was being poured in tubes towards a square on the wall. The square a silver metal, different buttons laid into the surface of it. Blade shook her head.

"Odd place." she muttered. She didn't take more then two steps before she did a double take.

On the surface of the square was a light, sunken in lettering. She frowned and stepped closer to it.

"J-….V-A… P-R-O-…. Dr. G-… H…J-O… S-T-U… R-E….Dr. K-A-…. This is all worn out… Hey Em, I found it."

"Great!" Emily called. The older woman heard her running towards her.

"No. Not great." Blade set the gun down, fingers gripping the edge of the box and pulling. It didn't budge. She looked at the buttons on the top. "Its… coded."


	29. Payment

"Its what?" Emily called, confused as she reached Blades side.

"Coded darling." Rif said, looking up from his place behind the two women. Emily glared bitterly at him.

"I know what she said."

"Then why ask?"

Blade shook her head and moved out of Emily's way, letting the professional( certainly Blade believe otherwise ) take care of the coding. She collected her gun that still lay near her feet and wandered about the lab.

"think you can get into it?" She asked almost absent mindedly.

"I'm not sure. It looks fairly complex, even for my knowledge of these things. The codes I use against stuff like this may not work."

The girl seemed distressed, and it certainly showed in her voice. Blade assumed it was because of Da'ath, and his importance to her. That and probably the appearance of a fat check once this was over. That or something after everyone had disappeared for their own beds-

She shook her head to regain her mind. 'My gosh, Rif is rubbing off on me.' She shuddered. What a horrid thought that was.

"I think I can manage it. May take some time."

"Lovely." Blade muttered, watching Rif out of the corner of her eyes as she examined the walls, with there interact tubes and wires. Her boots clicked softly off the floor as she walked, her focused slipping from its place to wander about the room aimlessly. She was beginning to feel tired and worn. It had to have been the walk.

Suddenly she snapped back into herself, realizing someone had been speaking to her. "…aby, what do you think of all this?"

Blade blinked, looking over at Rif as she reached one of the holding tanks. "Pardon me?"

Rif chuckled, smiling warmly at her, but it seemed to be a forced smile. Somehow…Rif looked, and maybe felt, empty to her.

"Rif, you alright?" She asked, concern taking over her usual cold shell.

He frowned, confused. "What makes you think I'm not alright baby?"

"Hm…nothing." She turned to the holding tank, and the poor creature in it.

"Liar." He told her. She grinned.

"You know me all to well. Emily, you got that thing out yet?"

"almost, almost!" The attractive young woman told her, pressing buttons at, what seemed to Blade at least, random.

"Hurry it up." she snapped bitterly, eyes watching the blob in the tank turn.

"wholly shit!" She screeched, stumbling back in surprise, her body slamming against one of racks of vials behind her. The silver shelving unit teetered on its legs, threatening to crash. It didn't uphold its threat though.

"What darling? What is it?" Rif's voice was rushed and startled, showing his concern for the woman.

"Its…My gosh Rif! it's a _child_!" Her eyes filled with sorrow and fear. What was going on here?

"A what?!" Rif rushed to her side, and Emily couldn't help but look over at Blade as well, her lovely eyes wide in shock.

"it's a baby!" She walked closer to the glass, pressing her hands against it.

It didn't look much like a child anymore. Strange animal ears poked from where, on an ordinary child, its original ears had been. A long tail, not matching the ears at all, was tucked between its tiny legs. A copper like fur covered some of the child's body. On still human hands, long, dagger like claws had grown. The child looked as if he had tried to slice himself up, for deep gashes were inlaid into his soft flesh.

"Wholly shit…" Rif whispered, eyes wide in fear. She could almost see his memories awaken. Things she had help him forget so long ago arise again, filled with a new pain.

Emily seemed to have lost her attention on them long ago, and now gasped with triumph as she pulled the silver box from its holding place. "Got it!" She cried happily. Blade gifted her a cruel glare.

"Good. Rif, go get the bags and start back for the city. Emily, go with him." She said coldly, something slipping into her mind. The poor child.

As the two people moved towards the wall, Blade made no effort to do so. Her eyes were staring at the floating body in the cell in front of her.

"Darling? Coming?" Rif asked, turning at the wall as he realized she had yet to follow him.

"Yeah." She said, looking at her gun, then the tank, then took in the rest of the lab with determine eyes.

"After I give this guy something to remember us by." With that, she took aim at one of the large, green goo filled and otherwise empty, cells behind her.


	30. Cold Truth

"Cold?"

"Just a little."

Rif nodded sympathetically, trying to ignore his own frozen body. "We-we probably should have just gone to Icicle Inn, go-oten a ride back here an-"

His shaky words were cut off suddenly by the soft voice of the blond.

"They d-d-don't have any vehicles up there, Rif."

He blinked stupidly, green eyes slightly wide behind his glazed over sunglasses.

"No transport?" He couldn't believe that. "Not even a chocobo?"

The bleach blond shook her head, long hair shuffling about and scattering snow from its grip.

"N-no. Not even a chocobo."

That was a surprises. He couldn't remember _ever _being in a place with no transportation at all. Trembling as a burst of wind cut through his layers of clothing, Rif turned his head to call over his shoulder at Blade.

"Dove, you believe all this n-nonsense?"

When no reply came he frowned and stopped his dragging pace. Blade had been silent most of the day, complaining only once on the hike back about being cold and having a horrible ring in her ears. That had been near an hour again now, the black haired man realized. He had not even noticed the lack of breathing in his ear because of the wings loud shrieks, and Blades steady crunching footsteps had not been missed. Until now. Trembling from the cold Rif turned, heaving his duffle bag higher up on his shoulder.

He hardly remembered to snatch off his useless sunglasses, having gotten used to Emily steering him along. Squinting against the sudden light and slight glare of the snow, Rib blinked rapidly and searched for Blade amongst the snow.

'Damn white flecks," He thought bitterly, closing his eyes and ripping off a black glove, 'Cant lay off long enough so I can see, cant they? Oh no. No, no. Cant do that for-'

In the middle of his mental rant, shielding his face from snow, Rif spotted her a ways off .Blades slim frame had fallen to the snow, ice slashing through the thin material of her jacket to tear up her arm. Blood scattered the ground, ruining the white sea. Rif's eyes grew and he dumped his bag, jamming his glove and glasses into his pocked and racing for Blade.

"Bab-Baby?" He called, stumbling in the snow, boots crunching ice. The sharp wind cut across his face and chilled a little more of him. Blades head lifted slowly. From under matted down hair her brown eyes gazed at him sadly. Rif toppled down into the white field, face drowning in snow. The sight of those eyes…

'Glowing…Fuck, who cares?! Get _up _Rif!'

Shaking arms helped to get him back onto his feet, and he again stumbled for Blade.

'Why is she so weak suddenly? What's gone wrong?'

"Darling? Blade? Blade?" He fell in front of her, strong hands grasping her shoulders as she began to slump downwards.

"They…" Blades voice was soft and weak, like a frighten Childs would be. Breathless almost.

"They?" Rif asked, frantic. "Gods, Baby, yours ice!" He swiftly unzipped and unbuttoned his trench coat, gently yanking her towards him. His arms swooped in around her, his jacket clutched tight in both hands. Always a little to large, the jacket managed to partially swallow the woman. Finding fully consuming her in its warmth useless, he yanked the trench coat off and flung it around her shoulders. Once satisfied it covered her well enough he embraced her tightly, holding her against him.

"so… So many voices." Her own voice was a haunting whisper now, one which caused Rif to tremble.

"Dove, dove," He cooed softly, resting her head on his shoulder and pressing his cheek to her hair. "What voices?"

'Blade, what's wrong with you? First you saw things and now voices…'

"They are screaming a-at me. At us."

"Who, baby?" He asked softly as she wrapped her good arm around Rif. Gently the man took her other arm and lay it on her lap.

"They want me to op-en the box."

"The one Em-"

"Hurry up!" an obnoxious voice called from behind him. Rage flared inside, but Rif refused to scream. He'd repay Emily for her actions and demands later. Now he'd stay here, stroking blades hair and helping her along.

"The one Emily has?" He finished.

"Why didn't they tell me?" He was shocked by the suddenly strength in her voice. Cold and violent rage. Her grip on his clothing tightened. Her frozen body tensed up. Rif took this moment to drown his friend even deeper in his warmth and embrace.

"who tell what, my darling?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Hey!" he ignored Emily.

"Them. At first. Any of them."

"Baby?"

"He's dead!"

Rif blinked, looking at the black of Blades hair.

"Sweetie, who is dead?"

"Dammit Rif!" He heard her stuff down a sob of anguish, "Zack's dead…"


	31. Back

The trip back to the capital had to have been one of the most amusing trips Blade had ever made, given the circumstances. Though she had been half carried, half drug while under Rif's arm, the man had not failed in keeping her both warm and feeling a little at ease.

Emily helped, sorta. The last half hour or so of walking through the snow field had been filled with heated conversation between the handsome young man and the frail beauty. Blade had found herself more then once being cut off or snapped at to shut up. Normally she wouldn't have listened and told them both off, but this time she simply slipped into strife next to Rif and enjoyed listening to the indirect insults that were flung back and forth.

Narrowly avoiding snowballs when Emily decided words were to soft and snow as cold as she was feeling. Rif had become a shield, and when snow had plastered itself to Blades pale face she was left to fend for herself. Rif had become to busy chasing the blond woman down to the capital to even bother with Blade.

Which was fine by her, she had been to busy laughing, happily forgetting the voices and ringing in her ears.

And Zack.

Which she now remembered vividly as they walked through the dark, their flashlights the only guide as they hopped one by one down the strange stairway. It reminded them all of a strange, spiraling, beat up shell. Pieces of the white thing had been chipped or broken off. It also seemed to smell of sea salt.

She sighed longingly, wishing for a brief moment to fly back in time and re-live those days with Cloud, Zack and Fox.

But that was pushed from her mind as Rif was pushed down the rest of the "stairs".

"what the hell?!" Blade asked, racing over to him as he hit the bottom. Placing a hand on his shoulder as he rose, Blade shone her light at Emily.

"What was that for?!" She asked, not willing to hide the anger in her voice.

"He insulted me!" The girl cried. She reminded Blade so much of a cheerleader at times. How she despised them.

"That's no reason to throw him down-Ouch!" Rif got to his feet quickly, bumping Blade and causing her to fall back to the ground.

"You little witch!" Rif snapped, face on fire.

And it started again. Back and forth they went, paying no attention to Blade as she tried to make them shut up. In anger, given up completely, Blade sighed and turned away, heaving her pack over her shoulder. Rolling her eyes and muttering about immature little idiots she started for the huts just beyond the bend in the path. Neither Emily not Rif noticed her leave.

__

Which is fine by me, she though bitterly, no longer entirely amused by their arguing. It had gone to far when Rif had gotten pushed, and now was turning from amusing to annoying very quickly.

She sighed. It didn't matter. If she was lucky, Rif would murder off Emily. She plucked her bag from the ground, shaking her head at her two companions, and began towards the small huts around the bend in the path.

__

Have fun you two she thought bitterly, moving her light back and forth in front of her, surrounded by trees and rocks soon enough, Rif and Emily's shouts slowly being muffled by distance and other objects in between Blade and the other two.

Her head tilted skyward, taking in the moonless sky. Dark clouds threatened to consume the sky and pour down buckets of water on all of them. Silently she hoped it would, if not to help calm her emotions and her aching head, then just to get Emily wet so Blade could see her scream and run.

She smirked, turning her attention back to the path, a cool breeze rushing through her hair. It would be a nice evening.

But just as she thought that the ringing in her ears increased, and voices returned.

__

"Headheadheadheahheadheadheadheahheadheadheadheah-"

Blade stopped dead, looking about franticly. "What the fuck…" She whispered, swallowing. It sounded like those voices she had heard-

The ones that told her Zack was-

__

"Headheadheadheahheadheadheadheah- Its Jenova-"

"The head of Jenova!"

"Stop them!"

"Lookout!"

Blade had felt it before the voices had told her. She was spinning around, drawing Glory and dropping her travel pack in seconds.

To late.

The was disarmed and thrown to the ground before she even knew who her attacker was.

"Hm. Maybe you aren't as good as I thought." The cold voice sneered above her. She groaned, her body stinging from the force she had hit the ground. Her eyes slowly moved to peer into the darkness. She flinched away as the beam of her fallen flashlight was pointed at her face.

"Da'ath…" she hissed, gritting her teeth. "How did you-"

"Get here? Hm…Miss Sky, we sent you here for a reason."

"…Jenova…"

"Now you are catching on. Sedek, take her to one of those buildings. I will go check on Emily's progress."

"Yes." That was the first thing she had heard Sedek say. At least, she thought it was Sedek. His voice was heavy, but oddly soft. She felt his large hands grip her collar and a pinprick into her neck-

And she was falling through nothing but and endless sea of black, voices echoing as she fell.


	32. One Step Down

He had no idea how they had managed it- frail looking Da'ath and even frailer Emily- but they had. He was face down in the gravel, sharp stones pricking into his cheeks.

"Sera- I had hoped you would greet me like you used to. Like a brother would. Instead you attack me as if I am the enemy-"

"you are the enemy!" Rif spat, growling as he felt the barrel of Da'ath's gun press against his head.

"now now, don't be that way Sera. You don't want to upset me, do you?"

He didn't dare say anything more. If Da'ath pulled the trigger, which Rif had no doubt it would if the older appearing man kept on talking, no one would be there to protect Blade. If no one was there- well, if there was an after life Rif was sure he wouldn't be lonely for to long.

"Good idea."

Rif dug his fingers into the dirt, rage flowing through him.

__

'Damn you Emily! Just when I think your somewhat decent you turn around and stab us in the back! Damn you!'

"Hm…How amusing. This reminds me of things, doesn't it you Sera?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

He felt Da'ath's weight press against his back as the man leaned down the whisper in Rif's ear. "Don't try and pretend you don't know, Sera. I know its still in your head, somewhere. Look for it and you'll find it."

"What if I don't want to?" He snapped. Da'ath chuckled, sitting back up properly.

"How amusing. Dear Sera doesn't like who he is. Hiding it doesn't make it go away, it merely makes things worse little brother."

__

'Would you stop that already?! Your no brother of mine! I don't want you as a brother- never will! Now when I have had Blade. Not when I know what a good, decent, person should be like! You can go to Hell Da'ath- You and your plans. Take them and burn!'

"Ah. Sedek. Good. I suspect you had no trouble with the girl? The drug should keep her out until we need her."

The moment Da'ath's weight was taken completely from his back, he felt Sedek grab him. Rif didn't dare struggle against his will- Da'ath still had that gun. Rif was roughly drug to his feet, chocking as Sedek yanked on his collar. He glared at the man in the dark, seeing only his silhouette and soft green mako eyes.

"Sera, Sera, sweet, simple Sera-" Emily cooed in mock concern- "Don't be afraid-" He realized suddenly she was behind him in this darkness, coming swiftly closer. Something- he had no guess as to what- was in her hands. "This wont hurt a bit. At least- not for long."

She was in front of him in seconds, smiling so sweetly, so innocently, like the seductress he knew that she could be- and probably was paid to be. She put her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. "Of course, this wont last nearly as long as we would hope. The clones are resistant to it. 5 or 10 minutes at most I think. But that's enough for us."

He felt a small pinprick on his neck. Slowly everything started to go numb- inside and out. The world spun oh so slowly, and all he could make out was Emily, inches away from him.

"So sleep well. Oh, such a pity. So fine- if only you had been like us."

And he felt her kiss on his lips and the darkness too him.


	33. Hidden Inside

He slump to the floor, realizing suddenly that standing was not a good idea. His knees run with pain, every thing he touched feeling like it was stabbing him. Rif moaned, his head ringing horribly. He might have been resistant to the damn drug, but it sure had some horrible side effects that would eat him only-so he hoped.

Blurred vision, spinning world, and a red film make him feel sick and he quickly clamped his eyes shut again.

__

'What are they-up to? Oh gosh-my head…Ugh…'

His fingers slowly twirled themselves through his silk like hair, holding his head delicately. It felt like it would burst open at any second. Tears flowed down his face from the pain. To much- way to much. He suddenly wanted it only to end. Wanted only to sleep in an eternity of peace. But he knew all to well that his weapons were all gone now- and Blade had been searched and striped of anything that was possibly deadly- or could be deadly. He slowly looked up, squinting at her body in the pale blue light from the materia like orbs in the walls.

Yes- he had been right. Striped of anything that could be deadly. No guns, knives, Glory- even her belts were missing as well as the few ties she had used to keep her clothing tired together. He assumed that must mean that he was missing such items as well.

Well, at least now he knew that Da'ath knew what he was doing. At least a little bit.

But- Da'ath had been stupid. He had left him with Blade. Never a very good idea. Though Blade typically got them out of this kind of mess, it wasn't beyond Rif's skill for him to do that same. Once the world stopped its mad twirls, and his mind could be set on a task other then suffering, Rif took the time to breath in deeply, slowly, and look around.

He tried desperately hard not to think of Da'ath, and what he planed to do that him once his hands got on the man. Clench his hands around his neck- watch him struggle to suck in the breath he was blessed with.

Rif slowly shook his head, feeling sharp stings behind his eyes as he did so. No. It was best not to think of Da'ath. It was a sick pleasure of his right now- the demise of that demon- and he wished not to feed the fire of desire.

His eyes went to the windows- To small. Much to small. To the ceiling- no way out there, not to mention he'd need Blade awake to even get up that high. The door was probably locked- he'd try it anyway but he know that even if he did manage to get luck and it was unlocked Sedek was probably standing right outside it.

He highly doubted he could break the walls. They looked fragile, but he knew better then to accept that. They must have dated back to the age where the Cetra had lived in peace. How would they be able to stand up to the worst of weather all those years if no built sturdily- and probably had magic helping them stay up, too.

He sat there, on the floor of the hut, looking at every corner and angle of everything- coming up with ways he could possibly escape from there. None game to mind. Half an hour passed, his head losing its throbbing and his mind slowly starting to slip in thoughts of Da'aths death and maybe his own or Blades if things went wrong. He was about to slip his hands about the silver haired mans throat for the 7th time when a low moan rose from the bed in front of him.

Blade's fingers gripped the faded and stained sheets, her fingers trembling and moving sluggishly. Slowly Rif crawled across the floor- still not daring test his legs- to her side. He gripped her hand firmly, feeling suddenly exhausted. Lying his head next to hears, pressing his cheek against her dark hair, he let his eyes slip closed.

"If we die I'm not about to let you forget that this is your fault." He said, voice soft and in a whisper that held pleasant laughter hiding behind it. "You wanted me to be a mercenary. You wanted that life, sense you had no other experiences then waitress and weapons."

He didn't expect her to reply, but he did get a sharp intake of breath from her, as if she suddenly felt the pain in her head that he had suffered through just a little while before. His eyes lazily, sleepily, looked over at her face as he saw the tears of pain roll from under her eyelashes. Smiling wearily he wiped them away, suddenly sharply aware that this was going to be it. Blade was in pain, Rif could hardly move without being drained of energy- they had no weapons, had no means of escape, and were outnumbered. Not to mention that the three outside had weapons. Guns. Drugs.

That box of something or other. The whole while he had been near it, it seemed to call to him, it seemed to tell him that this was the end. It reeked of the feel of the Reunion in his mind. It was like fingernails on a chock board sometimes, if he got close enough without wanting to, and at other times it seemed as if it was all his dreams numbing his thoughts and making him want only to do the bidding of whatever lied within the box's walls.

He didn't realize he was telling the still half unconscious Blade this, until he heard her whisper, voice almost a buzz to him, "Its Jenova."


	34. Starting To Understand

"what?" Rif asked, a smile crawling onto his lips. "Blade, baby, that isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing, am I?" She asked, voice still hoarse and empty. Rif didn't want to believe her- he couldn't believe her. It had to be a lie.

"Cloud killed Jenova." He told the woman, closing his eyes against the tears of pain, despair, and fear stinging his eyes. His head still rested against her soft hair. "Cloud killed that monster. Its gone. She is gone."

"D-does that explain the feeling?" Blade asked him, chocolate eyes, trying to catch sight of his own bright eyes.

Rif shook his head. 'This isn't right. It cant be right. She's still drugged. she's still week. Delirious. Something. Anything. No. Reunion. No.' he thought, swallowing and clamping his eyes closed tighter. "darling, shh. your tired still."

"I-I'm not either." Blade told him, pushing herself up with her elbows. Rif rose his head slowly, feeling many hammers slam against his skull as he did. His eyes watched her back and choppy hair rise up-

He struggled up quickly, hands grabbing her just as her strength failed. The world blurred and spun in his eyes. Darkness started to grab him, but Rif slowly sunk himself back down into the rough sheets of the bed. Blade again tried to sit up, but he didn't let her. His hands slunk around her and kept her against him. He felt a tear roll down his cheek to fall.

"Stop it. Stop it." Blade scolded him, her cold fingers vainly trying to pry his hands off from her. "Rif, we cant do anything about it. Its Jenova. Its the head of Jenova in that-the-that box. You can put pieces together. You know what they are going to do- and like hell and I going to let them."

"This-No!" He whispered, opening his eyes and shaking his head. Long locks of black hair swayed in and out of his view. "How do you know?" He asked, eyes slipping open as more tears rolled down his face. 'Jenova. Pain. Pain. Hell, no more. Please, no more. I don't want to feel the pain- the mental and physical pain. I don't want to be a mindless drone. No. No. No more. Reunion. No more.'

"it makes sense." Blade whispered, still trying to pull away Rifs fingers. "Brother? They called you brother. Da'ath did. Referring to you, he, and Sedek. I know what you are Rif."

"I'm not a clone." He hissed, burnt by that. His heart pounded in rage and wept with betrayal. "I'm not."

"No. No." Blade told him, closing her eyes and managing to remove his now limp hands. "no." She sat up, leaning against Rif and the wall for support, body weak. "Your not. You were meant to be. Rif, you don't look or act like a clone- you don't act like him at all. Not from what I have heard. Your not a clone- not in the mental sense. But physically- we both know the truth, Rif. Please."

"I..." He didn't know what he wanted to say- he had no idea what he wanted to tell her. she was right. He knew she was right. There wasn't any avoiding that.

"A box. Remember the files we were looking through? So long ago now... The ones we took from the Shinra basement?"

"Yes." Was his only reply. Blade let out a small sigh, drawing in breath quickly and in shallow gasps. she leaned her head back on the wall before slowly drawing her knees to her chest.

"The Shinra kept her head. They found it. In the reactor. You knew that it was severed off. They had to have told you. Da'ath knew. Sephiroth cut it off. All Shinra reports on Jenova state that. Hojos lab reports. Gasts- the few that we found. Every one stated that the head was missing, and the body taken to Midgar. They found the head. Didn't Da'ath say that it washed ashore a few years ago? It was tossed into a reactor, along with Sephiroth. I'm guessing that when the Lifestream blew up a few years ago that the head, along with other items I'm sure, washed up too. Maybe the Lifestream preserved it. Probably. someone must have gotten a hold of it and known what it was. Would explain why it was sent to Shinra, wouldn't it? If it was of value to Shinra then that explains why it was stolen and sold to the loon up in the mountains. It makes _sense_, Rif."

Rif didnt want to hear her. He didnt care. He didnt want to care. "No." He whinned, closing his eyes again. "No, no, no..."

Blade let out a groan. "Yes. Rif, stop it." The man had brought his hands to his face, shaking from head to toe. Blade quickly grabbed his hands and tried to pull them away. "We need to figure out what they are up to. We need to figure out what they are-"

She never finished. She didn't get a chance. Just as she was about to finish her sentence the door creaked open and in stepped Emily, swinging her hips and waving a gun, Sedek right behind.


End file.
